El Rey Eterno
by FGD92
Summary: Después de recibir el veneno de Samael y morir, sera elegido para ser un candidato a ser Rey Eterno. IsseixSerafallxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias y consejos.

 _ **El rey eterno**_

Los reyes eternos son los que se encuentran en la cima del poder entre todas las razas existentes, incluso mayor que los dioses.

Su objetivo es proteger a homeostasis, la entidad creadora y encargada de las diferentes mundos, y la que preserva el equilibrio.

Hace milenios los reyes eternos lucharon contra un ser oscuro el cual se hizo llamar Hidiac, una entidad que solo busca la Destrucción de la vida, alimentándose de los seres vivos.

Tras la batalla los reyes eternos detuvieron a Hidiac aprisionandolo en una dimensión, pero tuvieron bajas y también traiciones, ya que 5 de ellos fueron tentados por el oscuro y llendo de su lado.

Después los 5 reyes que quedaron se dispersaron por los diferentes mundos buscando pista de los traidores a excepción de Aljin, el rey eterno de la devastación y líder de estos, quien se quedó al lado de homeostasis.

En otro lugar

El rey eterno de los sueños, mejor conocido como el gran rojo, viajaba a través de la brecha dimensional en su forma bestial en busca del cuerpo de compañero, el rey eterno de la Destrucción mejor conocido como trihexa, el después de la batalla su alma fue desprendido de su cuerpo, haciendo que este empieze a atacar a todo lo que se acerca. Debido a que estaba en su forma bestial causaría varios estragos en donde estuviera. Su búsqueda lo llevo a cierta dimensión, donde se encontró con la Diosa Dragón del Infinito Ophis la cual se encuentraba observando a un ser de luz muy debilitado, que al parecer había utilizado casi todo su poder en realizar un sello, entonces decidió acercarse

Gran rojo: debes ser el Dios dragón del Infinito de este mundo

Ophis: así es

Gran rojo: que es lo que haces en este lugar y quien es ese ser

Ophis: nada en particular y con respecto a este individuo le dicen Elohim y parece ser el Dios biblico de los Angeles o por lo menos así lo llaman

Gran rojo: ya veo, pero puedo detectar cierta energía muy familiar dentro de él

Ophis: eso debe ser porque es uno de los dos hijos de la difunta reina eterna de la luz por lo que tengo entendido

Gran rojo: eso lo explica, viéndolo más cerca puedo ver que heredó sus ojos místicos el tsukuyomi ( ojos de la luna)

Ophis: así es y por lo que escuché el otro hermano también se lo conoce como dios bíblico y heredó su cuerpo

Gran rojo: entonces como termino así

Ophis: Al parecer tuvo un enfrentamiento con algún ser y recibió una herida mortal, por más que intentes salvarle el ya esta en las últimas.

Gran rojo: es una pena pero parece que esta reaccionando

Elohim: eres el gran rojo que haces en este lugar

Gran rojo: buscando a cierto dragón podría decirse

Elohim: podría ser una especie de dragón gigantesco negro?

Gran rojo: así es lo has visto?!

Elohim: si pero desafortunadame lo selle utilizando casi toda mi energía a costa de mi propia vida

Gran rojo: entiendo de dejarlo libre habría causado estragos en este mundo

Elohim: así es pero era extremadamente fuerte y como ya estaba agotado tras sellar a los dragones Celestiales, lo único que podía hacer era esto

Ophis: y pensar que darías tu vida para preservar la paz incluso por aquellas razas con las que estabas en guerra

Elohim: puede ser pero cuando los dragones Celestiales intervinieron, hicimos una tregua con los Maous para detenerlos pero perdieron su vida en la pelea, pero gracias a eso pude sellarlos

Gran rojo: pero ahora si mueres los ángeles creados por ti así como cualquier cosa que hayas creado desaparecerá, estas bien con eso?

Elohim: me gustaría que mis queridos ángeles vivieran pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer, sólo espero que debido a la pérdida de los líderes tanto los demonios como los Angeles caídos estén en paz

Ophis: una respuesta muy poco sensata

Gran rojo: los demonios son una raza muy avariciosa, tal no ahora debido a sus pérdidas pero seguro más adelante intentarán algo.

Ophis: es lo más seguro

Elohim: mmmmmmmm

Gran rojo: por cierto parece ser que cierta dragona se acerca

Elohim:!

?: me preguntaba de quien era estas energías tan poderosas que sentía y me encuentro con un rey eterno y una diosa dragona del Infinito

Gran rojo: vaya uno de los Cuatro dragones emperadores, la dragona emperador del equilibrio, Meraxes la bansaryuteii

Meraxes: un placer estar en su presencia gran rey eterno

Gran rojo: que es lo que te trae a este lugar?

Meraxes: vine en busca de los dragones Celestiales rojo y blanco

Ophis: es una lastima fueron derrotados y sellados sus almas - sin ninguna emoción dijo Ophis

Meraxes: no me esperaba que fueran derrotados pero se lo merecen, esos tontos de Ddraig y Albion lo único que hacían era pelear y causar destrozos

Viendo a un lado la bansaryuteii observó a Elohim tirado

Meraxes: y ese individuo de ahí quien es?

Elohim: soy quien los selló pero recibí mucho daño y ya estoy en las últimas

Gran rojo: él utilizó gran parte de su energía vital en crear un sello para el cuerpo Trihexa

Meraxes: el rey eterno de la Destrucción?!

Gran rojo: así es, es por eso que esta en esas condiciones

Ophis: ingenuamente pensó que con los dragones Celestiales y el cuerpo de trihexa sellados podría formar una alianza entre las razas

Meraxes: eso es admirable viniendo de un Dios

Elohim: solo lamento que debido a mi muerte, mis ángeles desaparecerán

Meraxes: y en donde los sellastes?

Elohim: sus almas están en unos artefactos llamados Sacred Gear, los cuales serán otorgados a los humanos a través de un sistema que yo diseñe, pero creo que este también desaparecerá

Gran rojo: y posiblemente esos Sacred Gear queden en manos de alguna raza

Meraxes: me impresiona que hayas hecho todo esto solo para alcanzar una paz que no es muy seguro que llegue

Elohim: eso lo aprendí tanto yo como mi hermano de mi madre

Meraxes: y quien es ella?

Ophis: es la difunta reina eterna de la luz

Meraxes: impresionante!, ya veo como fue que vencistes a esos dos

Gran rojo: lamentablemente eso será todo lo que pueda hacer

Meraxes: no puedes ayudarlo?

Gran rojo: no, ya no tiene nada de energía vital y pronto desaparecerá

Meraxes: entonces tengo una propuesta que hacer

Gran rojo:?

Meraxes: una mi alma con la de él así tendrá suficiente energía para permanecer en este mundo

Todos se quedaron en silencio con lo dicho por la dragona Celestial

Ophis: en que estas pensando, además su cuerpo está mayormente herido y no soportará el peso de tu alma

Meraxes: que me selle en esos Sacred Gear como hizo con Ddraig y Albion

Gran rojo: estas segura de esto? Una vez hecho estarán Unidos por la eternidad

Meraxes: si, me asombra la determinación de justicia que tiene, además era mi deber vigilar a esos dos así que en principio es mi culpa y creo que será interesante ver lo que suceda en un futuro.

Gran rojo: muy bien entonces sumemosle algo de mi carne y tu aura también Ophis

Ophis: supongo que no tengo alternativa…

Gran rojo: que te parece Elohim?

Al acercarse más al ver que no respondía notó que este ya estaba desapareciendo, entonces gran rojo apresuró las cosas y tomando la poca energía que quedaba en Elohim y sumado a su propia energía creó una Sacred Gear en forma de collar con una gema en el medio. Así la dragona azul y blanco, Meraxes se acercó al collar y entonces comenzó a ser combinado con este, Ophis por su parte mandaba su energía a Elohim para que se mantenga, y así el collar tomó una forma diferente, teniendo garras a los dos mitades y un color blanco en una mitad y azul en la otra, la gema cambio a color azul con un centro blanco.

Así combinaron el moribundo cuerpo de Elohim que tenía energía de Ophis con el Sacred Gear, así surgió un resplandor blanco y desapareció.

Ophis: que sucedió?

Gran rojo: ahora sus almas están unidas por la eternidad y Elohim seguramente va a reencarnarse en otro individuo

Ophis: ya veo y eso cuando sucederá?

Gran rojo: es muy difícil de decirlo pueden ser días, semanas, años

Ophis: que complicado

Gran rojo: dejando eso de lado ahora que encontré el cuerpo de mi compañero voy a buscar su alma para regresaría a su cuerpo. Así que quiero que vayas al mundo humano y esperes a que reecarne

Ophis: haaaa! Eso jamás este espacio es mi territorio jamás lo dejaría para ir a un lugar tan ruidoso y aburrido

Gran rojo: no te lo estoy pidiendo es una orden. Ve allá y espera a que aparezca y después cuidalo hasta que pueda defenderse por si mismo!

De pronto el gran rojo soltó una enorme energía expulsando a Ophis de la brecha dimensional mandandola al mundo humano

Gran rojo: bueno ahora a encontrar el alma de trihexa y también encontrar a un individuo digno de recibir el legado de Xix, el rey eterno del conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gracias a todos por los reviews y ésta vez traté de cambiar un poco la escritura bueno sin más que decir aquí está el cap**

Significados...  
\- hola – dialogo normal  
[buena estrategia socio] seres sellados  
(estabas en lo correcto) pensamientos  
{hola alguien me escucha} seres de alto nivel

Capítulo 1: Una nueva vida y nueva hermana?, la Bansaryuteii hace su entrada

Después de que Issei fuera a rescatar a Ophis de Shalba quien escapó a la brecha dimensional, estos dos comenzaron a luchar por última vez. Durante la pelea Shalba se las arregla para dispararle una flecha impregnada con la sangre de Samael, lo que provoca la muerte de Issei.

[En la brecha dimensional]

(No se donde me encuentro, lo último que recuerdo es haber derrotado al infeliz de Shalba, pero porque no siento mi cuerpo)

De la nada escucho una voz muy familiar que me llama

[Aibou despierta tienes que reaccionar]

Entonces el castaño reaccionó y pudo observar a Ophis mirándole, al percatarme que se encontraba con su armadura de Balance Breaker, se dió cuenta de que no podía moverse.

-¿Dónde me encuentro y porqué no puedo moverme?- dijo desesperado Issei

[Tranquilo, estás en la brecha dimensional] dijo Ddraig

-Ehh en la brecha dimensional… es cierto llegué aquí persiguiendo a Shalba, después de derrotarlo nose que me sucedió…- dijo Issei algo preocupado

{Es algo simple, tu cuerpo quedó destruido por la sangre de Samael y por el momento solo habitas en la armadura} dijo Ophis con su típica cara sin expresión

-Ehhh- se alarmó Issei por lo que le dijo, su cuerpo había sido destruido y ahora era prácticamente un fantasma, y lo peor de todo es que ya no podía tocar más los pechos de Rías

[Tranquilo que mientras Ophis y yo estemos aquí tu alma no irá al mundo de los muertos y no tendré que ir con otro anfitrión] decía Ddraig tranquilamente

-Entonces qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora- dijo Issei, ya que no tenía un cuerpo y lo más probable es que estos dos no aguanten para siempre haciendo esto

{Por el momento no tengo idea pero supongo que lo primordial es conseguirte un nuevo cuerpo} me dice Ophis como si fuera algo simple.

-Al menos me hubiera gustado ver a las chicas de nuevo y acariciar sus oppais por última vez- decía Issei lamentándose

{Descuida contacte con alguien que nos podrá ayudar}

[¿Eso es cierto Ophis?]

De pronto se podía percibir una gran presencia que se dirigía hacia aquí y de la nada se abrió un fisura en espacio dejando salir a un enorme dragón rojo, el cual al observarlos se dirigió hacia ellos

{Vaya Ophis y el Sekiryuutei, ¿que hacen en un lugar como este?

[¡No me digas que la ayuda que mencionaste era el Gran Rojo!] dice Ddraig impactado

-¡El Gran Rojo!-dice Issei sin poder creelo

{¿Ayuda?} pregunta Gran Rojo a Ophis

{ No, no es él y tampoco se el porque esta aquí} dice Ophis incrédula

{Vine a este mundo para ver si ya había reencarnado Elohim} afirma el imponente dragón

[Elohim, ¡no puede ser¡] decía Ddraig alterado

-¿El Dios Biblico?, pensé que murió en la última guerra junto con los Maous- decía Issei sin poder creerlo

{Si así es el mismo, y si murió pero logramos hacerlo reencarnar en sus últimos momentos} dijo Ophis

[...]

-Increíble Asia, Irina y Xenovia estarán muy contentas con esto, sin mencionar que el cielo estará de fiesta de que su líder este con ellos nuevamente- decía Issei alegremente

{No lo creo a ella no le interesa volver a los cielos} dijo Ophis

[ Ella? ]

{Y bien eso quiere decir que ya volvió a este mundo, ¿ no es así? } dijo Gran Rojo

{Así es eso fue hace 17 años y ya no es él, sino ella, su nombre ahora es Emilia Yusa } decía Ophis sorprendiendo a Issei y Ddraig

{ Eso quiere decir que ya te encontraste con ella y la cuidaste hasta que madurara su poder} dijo Gran Rojo

{Puedo decirte que ella ha evolucionado su poder de una manera increíble y me siento muy satisfecha con su progreso} decía Ophis con un tono de orgullo en sus palabras

{Veo que a pesar de negarte al principio te has encariñado bastante con ella, jajaja} decía Gran Rojo con tono burlón

{...}

[Disculpe pero ¿que lo trae a este mundo?] dijo Ddraig

{ Ahhh es cierto vengo por el cuerpo de trihexa, ya que en estos momentos encontré su alma vagando sin rumbo, aunque ahora está durmiendo, pero por cierto Ophis veo que estas bastante debilitada, ¿sucedió algo?} dijo Gran Rojo

{ Algo así verá….. }

Así Issei observaba como Ophis le contaba todo a Gran Rojo desde la creación de la Khaos Brigade hasta lo de Rizevim

{Cosechaste lo que tu misma sembraste y le diste poder a seres avariciosos y sufriste las consecuencias, pero ¿como Elohim o Emilia te dejo hacer eso?} preguntaba Gran Rojo

{Eso es fácil ella no sabía nada de esto y lo preferí así, ella es como yo busca una vida tranquila y en silencio, por eso decidí no involucrarla en esto} decía Ophis imponente

{Ya veo, y cambiando de tema ese individuo quedó así debido a las consecuencias de tus actos así que en recompensa a su determinación le haré un nuevo cuerpo con parte de mi propia carne} dijo Gran Rojo

-Yo…. no sabría como responder a eso- decía Issei algo avergonzado

[ Ponte contento Aibou ahora podrás regresar con esa chica Gremory y las demás jaja] lo animaba Ddraig

Pero una gran luz dorada y negra empezó a brillar desde el interior del Gran Rojo alarmando a todos y despertando el alma de Trihexa que también se encuentraba dentro de él

(Que significa esa luz puedo sentir como soy atraído hacia ella)

Espacio mental de Issei

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Dónde fueron todos?-decía Issei alarmado

Pero cuando miró hacia arriba pude ver una especie de dragón tan grande como Gran Rojo solo que este era de un color negro con detalles dorados, vio como descendía hasta que empezó a ver como este cambiaba su forma a la de un hombre de no más de 30 años, con pelo largo de color azul, pero al verlo a la cara pudo ver que tenía unos ojos de color rojo con 3 aspas alrededor

{No te preocupes no te pasará nada}le decía este

-¿Quien eres? Pregunto Issei

{Mi nombre es Xix el Rey Eterno del conocimiento } decía el ahora identificado como Xix

-¿Rey?

{Así es aunque ahora solo soy un fragmento de mi alma que dejé atrás para preservar mi legado y elegir a un sucesor digno}

-Y ¿que es lo que quieres conmigo?

{ Solo darte un regalo y es el de darte más habilidades }

-Eh?! A mi pero no creo haber hecho algo para merecerlo, además ahora ni un cuerpo tengo

{ Claro que si, sino este fragmento mio no hubiera reaccionado ante ti, puedo ver tu gran determinación de proteger a los que te rodean y tener una gran convicción pese a las adversidades que se te presentan, se que tendrás un buen juicio para usar mis habilidades, claro si es que aceptas}

-La verdad es que necesito más fuerza si quiero proteger a Rías y a las demás, pero en el estado en el que estoy no creo poder hacer nada- decía Issei

{Si es por tu cuerpo no te preocupes se que Rojo hará algo al respecto }

-Enserio eso sería genial, si es así aceptaré con gusto- decía Issei entusiasmado

{Solo dejame decirte que en el momento en que seas mi heredero atraerás a todo tipo de seres que buscarán tu poder y enemigos más fuertes de los que estás acostumbrado a enfrentar} decía Xix con un tono serio

-Lo entiendo y estoy dispuesto a aceptar de todas maneras- decía Issei

{ Bien siendo así creo que estaré tranquilo dejándote mi legado a ti pero….. }dijo Xix

Pero antes de terminar de hablar Issei vio como este empezaba a desaparecer

-¿Qué ocurre? Preguntaba Issei alarmado

{Parece que ya se me termina el tiempo, bueno me gustaría hablar más pero tengo que decirte que cuando tengas mi poder esfuérzate para dominarlo por completo y así cuando lo logres formes tu propio poder}

-Si me esforzare cuente con ello-

Cuando terminó de hablar Issei todo el el espacio donde se encontraba desapareció y se dió cuenta de que se encontraba de nuevo en la brecha dimensional con Ophis y el Gran Rojo

{Veo que que ya eligió a su heredero, ¿Que opinas Trihexa? } decía Gran Rojo

{Ha quien iba a pensar que elegiría a un mocoso jajaja}respondía Trihexa

[¿Elegir? ¿A que se refiere Aibou? ]

-Por lo visto alguien llamados Xix me confió sus poderes jeje-

{¡El rey eterno del conocimiento¡}gritaba Ophis sorprendida

-Jeje si- decía Issei con un tono de vergüenza

[Siempre logras sorprenderme Aibou]

{Bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos} decía Gran Rojo

{Espera también agregaré energía mía en alguna parte de su cuerpo, siento que será interesante ver cómo resulta esto y si Xix lo eligió debe ser por algo, así que condensare mi energía para que se materialice en alguna parte de su cuerpo} decía Trihexa sorprendiendo a todos

{Bien el símbolo de Xix está apareciendo así que comencemos, Ophis manda parte de tu aura a este parte de mi cuerpo para empezar a darle forma mientras su alma se acopla con el sello de Xix} decía Gran Rojo

Así Issei podía ver como una especie de símbolo con 10 pequeños círculos que algunos tenían dentro la imagen de un animal, este se empezó a acercar a su alma

{Sekiryuutei ya deja de mandar energía a su alma ya no será necesario, además si sigues así te agotaras demasiado y tu espíritu podría volver a la de un cachorro jajaja}decía Gran Rojo con tono burlón

[Entiendo dejo a mi compañero en sus manos]

Así el alma de Issei se empezó a fundir con el sello, mientras tanto su nuevo cuerpo tomaba su forma

{Por suerte con los recuerdos de Ophis podremos hacer un cuerpo igual al que tenía antes, así no le será incómodo} decía Trihexa

{Ahora ya es momento de unirlo con Ddraig y después con el nuevo Cuerpo} decía Ophis

{¿Estás seguro de unirte con su alma sekiryuutei?} preguntaba Trihexa

[Si no tengo ninguna objeción, tal vez sea un pervertido sin remedio y gracias a él tengo un ridículo apodo como el Oppai Dragón pero es un compañero invaluable que me mostró que hay más que solo pelear]

{Eso puedo verlo sino no te hubieras molestado en mantener su alma en este mundo}decía Gran Rojo

[Si además quiero ver hasta donde es capas de llegar, se que no me voy a aburrir a su lado jajaja]

{Bien sin más que decir comenzemos}dijo Gran Rojo

De la misma manera la Boosted Gear con Ddraig se dirigió a donde estaba el alma de Issei pero esta vez sus almas estarían unidas para la eternidad, así el nuevo cuerpo se unió a su alma y se rodeó por una especie de manto de energía a su alrededor

{Bueno eso es todo ahora nos retiraremos, iré a romper el sello del cuerpo de Trihexa para que su alma vuelva a su cuerpo después de eso nos iremos, pero volveremos más adelante para ver cómo le va, ¿Te quedarás aquí Ophis?} preguntó Gran Rojo

{Si esperaré a que termine, además todavía falta que venga Emi} respondía Ophis

{Es verdad la reencarnación de Elohim}decía Gran Rojo

{Le dije que trajera al Hakuryuukou para que ayudara pero creo que ya no será necesario} decía Ophis

{Apurémonos rojo ya quiero regresar a mi cuerpo} gritaba Trihexa

{Bien entonces nos marchamos y hasta otra ocasión}decía Gran Rojo

Así el gran dragón se marchaba dejando a Ophis observando el manto de energía que contenía al nuevo sekiryuutei Hyodou Issei.

Inframundo - Mansión Gremory -

 **POV VALI**

Me encontraba observando a todo el mundo, se podía sentir una inmensa tristeza en el ambiente, desde que mi rival Hyodou Issei murió por la maldición de Samael todo el grupo Gremory quedó devastado.

Rías Gremory estaba encerrada en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie, la hija de Baraquiel casi ni presentaba señales de vida y las demás lloraban su pérdida, sin mencionar que en mi propio grupo Kuroka y Lefay también se vieron afectadas. No podía creer que ese tonto se dejara matar antes de que tuviéramos nuestra batalla.

[Qué harás ahora Vali] pregunta Albion

-No hay nada que hacer supongo que esperaré al próximo sekiryuutei-

[Dices eso pero se te ve bastante molesto]

-Solo estoy así porque no pude pelear con Hyodou nada más-

[Como digas y ahora qué haremos]

-Iremos Kioto, creo que podré relajarme un poco por allá, así tendré la mente clara para poder crear una nueva técnica, sabes que tengo que volverme más fuerte si quiero derrotar al bastardo de Rizevim-

[Si es verdad con tu nivel actual dudo que puedas derrotarlo]

-También veré si encuentro alguna pista de Ophis, si sigue viva seguramente pase por ese lugar siempre lo frecuentaba antes-

-Ya te vas Vali- dijo una voz

-Azazel-

-Y bien ¿qué planeas hacer ahora?- pregunta Azazel

-Nada en especial solo quiero encontrar oponentes fuertes con los que poder luchar y volverme más fuerte, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-

-Si es cierto pero se que te molesta la pérdida de Hyodou Issei, tal vez no deberías alejarte demasiado- decía Azazel

-A quien no le molestaría perder un rival y no es que no me importe pero necesito concentrarme en otra cosas-

\- Si esta bien pero si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarme- decía Azazel

-Si no necesitas mencionarlo, si no hay nada más que decir me despido-

-Cuidate y no cometas locuras- decía Azazel

Mientras me alejaba y desaparecía a través de un sello de transporte no podía evitar pensar que tal vez podría haber hecho algo por Hyodou.

Kioto

Mientras Vali se encontraba recorriendo la ciudad en busca de Ophis notó que estaba siendo observado por alguien

-Será mejor que salgas de una vez sino quieres morir aquí mismo- decía Vali

-Vaya que pocos modales tienes- dijo una voz misteriosa

-?-

Antes de poder decir otra palabra vio como salía de las sombras una hermosa mujer, su figura era parecida a la de la heredera Gremory, tenía el pelo rojo como la sangre con una larga trenza en costado, sus ojos eran tan azules como el mismo cielo y se podía sentir una gran energía viniendo de ella, pero Vali podía sentir una gran calma al estar cerca de ella y observó como las plantas marchitas alrededor recobraban su vida.

-¿Quién demonios eres? Preguntaba Vali

-Que quien soy, bueno mi nombre es Emilia Yusa y soy la primera portadora de la Gate Shielder,¡la Bansaryuteii¡- dijo la ahora identificada como Emilia

-¿Bansaryuteii? Jamás escuché de esa Sacred Gear o de ese título- decía Vali

[No puede ser acaso eres Meraxes, ¡la dragona emperador del equilibrio¡] dijo Albion sorprendido

-¿Dragón Emperador? Acoso hay más además de ti y el sekiryuutei

[Así es para ser preciso fuimos 4 dragones los que alcanzamos el título de emperadores dragones]

[Vaya tiempo sin verte Albion puedo ver que estás más tranquilo que antes]

[Meraxes estas despierta pero no me digas que el Dios Bíblico también selló tu alma]

[No lo mío es diferente, fui yo quien sugiero esto]

[Pero ¿porque hacer tal cosa?]

[Sucedieron varias cosas desde que decide seguirlos por los diferentes mundos causando todo tipo de estragos con sus estúpidas peleas, y pensar que terminarían así jajaja]

-Es un momento muy emotivo pero tenemos que darnos prisa Oka-san nos espera- dijo Emi

-Ir a donde, no pienso ir a ninguna parte, además creo que será interesante enfrentarme a ti y ¿Oka-san?- dijo Vali

[Tranquilo Vali no te precipitar así]

-Que sucede Albion no me digas que te estas acobardando, que te parece si hacemos un trato- decía Vali

-Mmmmmmmm ¿qué clase de trato?-preguntó Emi

-Iré a donde quieras si logras darme un golpe, me gustaría saber cual es el poder de la Bansaryuteii- decía Vali riéndose

[Tu portador es bastante impulsivo Albion jaja]

-Tienes razón Merex-chan pero acepto tu trato Vali-kun-dijo Emi alegremente

-Bien vayamos a un lugar más apartado no quiero que nadie interfiera- dijo Vali

-Bien te sigo- dijo Emi

En las afueras de la ciudad

Ambos portadores se encontraban cara a cara en terreno descampado a las afueras de la ciudad

-Bien adelante empieza veamos si puedes darme un golpe- dijo Vali

 **Pov Emi**

Puedo ver que me está subestimando solo por mujer pero lo que no sabe es que se va a llevar una que otra sorpresa jeje

Ambos se miraban el uno al otro mientras que Vali esperaba a que Emi vaya a atacarlo

Cuando empezó

-Dragon lightning- grité mandando una corriente eléctrica de la punta de mis dedos

-Muy lento con ese ataque no me vas hacer nada- él hablaba arrogantemente

(Vaya que descuidado pero le mostraré que no debe subestimar a su oponente)

 **[Gate]**

Y así creé un pequeño portal en donde iba a impactar mi ataque y saliendo por otro que estaba en su espalda impactandolo, haciéndolo caer.

(Por su cara veo que no sabe lo que acaba de pasar, ah solo espero que ahora decida terminar con esto de una vez)

[Eso le enseñará a ese mocoso a conocer a su oponente antes de una batalla]

-Jajaja si tienes razón Merex-chan-dije riendome

-Qué fue lo que hiciste- decía Vali

[Tranquilo Vali esa es una de las habilidades de Meraxes, así como nosotros dividimos el poder y el mismo espacio ella tiene la capacidad de crear portales y viajar a donde sea, no sólo eso sino que puede darles cualquier forma, y la otra habilidad es la de generar potentes escudos]

-Ya veo con que se trataba de eso- lo escuchaba decir, por como lo dijo siento que esto no terminará con un sólo ataque

-Bueno supongo que ahora vendrás sin quejas-le dije

-Nada de eso la pelea no termina solo está comenzando- grito Vali, ahhh sabía que algo así sucedería

 **[Vanishing dragón Balance Breaker]**

-Ahhh, bueno supongo que no queda de otra

 **[Shield]**

Así generé un enorme escudo alrededor nuestro

-¿Que intentas?- Dice Vali

-Nada solo no quiero causar mucho destrozos alrededor nuestro y ahora sólo falta… - le respondo

Así me de agujero dorado que se genera a mi costado saco una espada

-Espada de Gratia- digo sorprendiendolo

-¿Una espada? ¿Qué intentas?- me dijo

[Cuidado Vali es una espada Sagrada y por su aura puedo decir que esta al nivel de la espada de tu compañero]

-Al nivel de la Calibur de Arthur, eso será interesante- dijo Vali

-Despreocupate, la espada sagrada de Gratia tiene la habilidad de ocultar una zona determinada para que no se perciban las energías dentro- le dije y me dispuse a clavar la espada en el suelo haciendo brillar la zona en donde utilicé mi escudo

-¿Para que hacer eso?-preguntó Vali

\- Bueno no quisiera que los youkais se den cuenta de nosotros solo causaría más inconvenientes y quiero terminar esto rápido-le dije

-No deberías subestimarme- me dice

-Bueno entonces-

 **[Baransa Dragón Balance Breaker]**

Así me cubro con una armadura azul con rasgos blancos, las hombreras son largas y puntiagudos, con unas alas blancas con bordes azules

-Bien veamos de que estas hecha- me dice Vali

\- Ok Vali-kun comenzemos- le dije y empecé a rodear mi cuerpo con electricidad, disparandole pequeñas esferas eléctricas, Vali las esquivaba con facilidad hasta que se acercó a mi y me golpeó mandandome lejos

(Cayó en la trampa ahora solo resta una cosa) pensé

-Lista Merex-chan- dije

[Cuando quieras]

 **[Gate]**

-No caeré en el mismo truco otra vez- gritaba Vali

\- Rairyū Hōtengeki ( alabarda del dragón de trueno)- dije y sin que se diera cuenta la mezcle con mi energía Sagrada y entonces…

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

-No te dejaré lanzar un ataque y gracias a ese golpe que te di podré usar mi habilidad en ti- me decía muy confiado hasta que..

\- Grrrr….. que me pasa, mi cuerpo siento un inmenso dolor- decía Vali mientras caía y su Balance Breaker desaparecía

[Vali el ataque que dividimos contenía una enorme cantidad de energía Sagrada y al absorverla debido a a tu sangre demoníaca sufriste gran daño, pero ningún humano tendría tal energía sacra, puedo sentir que incluso es más puro que la de un Seraphin]

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?, no sentí ninguna energía sacra antes-decia Vali

Desactive mi Balance Breaker y con Gate aparecí enfrente de él para darle un pequeño golpe con mis dedos

-Bueno Vali-kun creo que eso es todo no te parece- le dije sonriendole

 **Pov Vali**

De repente la tenía enfrente mío y golpeandome levemente con sus dedos me sonrió

(No puedo creer que me haya sometido de esta manera pero no entiendo a pesar de haber perdido no me molesta y ahora que la tengo enfrente huele realmente bien…. pero que estoy pensando)

[Vaya nunca pensé que también te interesaran estas cosas]

-¡Que dices Albion! dije precipitadamente

-?-Ella me miraba con curiosidad

[No olvides que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos]

-...- me quedé en silencio mientras veía como Emilia acercaba su mano

De repente una luz blanca brillaba en su mano y sentía cómo mis heridas internas sanaban

(Es muy similar a la habilidad del Sacred Gear del alfil de Rías Gremory, pero quien demonios es esta mujer)

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Eres un ángel acaso o un Dios?- pregunte

\- Mmmmmmmm podría decirse que soy humana- me respondió tranquilamente

[Ningún humano puede tener esa energía Sagrada tan pura, incluso podría decir que supera a la de un seraphin]

[Tranquilo Albion mi portadora te responderá más adelante, además es verdad digamos que tiene rasgos de dragón jaja]

-Mira ven conmigo no perdamos más tiempo y prometo contarte todo en detalle- me decía alegremente mientras me daba la espalda

(Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de mirarla, tiene algo misterioso que llama la atención)

-Este….podrías dejar de observar mi trasero la verdad es algo incómodo- me dijo con un tono serio

-¡Ahhhh¡ yo no te miraba nada solo me quedé pensando un momento- grité acelerado

[Jajaja vaya Albion tu portador tiene las hormonas revolucionadas jaja]

[ Bueno él tiene gustos por los traseros supongo que en algún momento haría algo como eso]

-Silencio Albion, no me compares con el pervertido de Hyodou- grité

-Bueno bueno como sea ahora que admitiste la derrota necesito que vengas conmigo para ayudar al sekiryuutei- mi dijo toda despreocupada

-Esto todavía no termina en ningún momento yo…..dijiste ¿ayudar al sekiryuutei? - Hablé sorprendido

\- Si- dijo ella

-¿Sekiryuutei?, estamos hablando de Hyodou Issei verdad

-Bueno desconozco el nombre del portador, sólo sé que es el actual sekiryuutei y que Oka-san me pidió que te llevara para ayudarlo

-¿Cómo es posible? si él murió por la sangre de Samael- pregunté

-Bueno por lo que sé Oka-san y Ddraig están usando su energía para mantener el alma del sekiryuutei en su Boosted Gear- dijo Emilia

-Así que todavía sigue en este mundo y ¿Para que me necesitan?- pregunté

-Bueno básicamente Oka-san quiere que hagamos lo mismo mientras crea un nuevo cuerpo para él- respondió

-Entiendo pero me he estado preguntando esto por un rato, ¿Quién es esa Oka-san de la que tanto hablas?- le pregunté

-Ahhh ella, la debes conocer con el nombre de Ophis la Diosa Dragón del Infinito- lo dijo toda alegre

-Ehhhh?-respondí asombrado

[Eso quiere decir que eres la hija de Ophis, entonces eres un dragón]

-En realidad no es mi madre biológica pera digamos que su sangre corre por mis venas jajaja además ella me cuidó desde los 5 años- dijo toda alegre

(Sólo me confunde más nose si lo hace a propósito o no pero supongo que ya obtendre respuestas)

[ Opino lo mismo Vali sigamosla y ayudemos a Ddraig, además no querrás perder a tu rival]

(Si quiero tener una buena batalla con Hyodou Issei)

-Bien te sigo- le dije

-Muy bien entonces ¡vayamos de inmediato¡- me respondió alegre

Entonces vi como ella desaparecía el escudo que coloco y guardaba la espada sagrada en ese portal amarillo hasta que..

-Pero antes quiero que esperes aquí unos minutos mientras consigo algo- me dijo con una cara de pokerface

-Ahhhhh- le respondí

-Tranquilo que no tardare demasiado- me dijo

-¿Acaso es algo que necesitas para ayudar a Hyodou?- pregunte

-Ehhh noooo solo que ya que estoy en Kioto debería llevarme algunas de sus comidas, dicen que los dulces son muy deliciosos, bueno enseguida regreso- respondió

 **[Gate]**

 **-** Espera…..

Y así desapareció en unos segundos por ese portal, realmente es una habilidad molesta.

[ Supongo que nos queda esperar ]

-Si, más le vale apresurarse o me largo de aquí- grité

Mientras tanto en la ciudad

Emi caminaba por la ciudad ya con con dos bolsas hasta que vio a una chica de ojos violeta y dos coletas, sosteniendo una especie de báculo rosa comprando en una tienda muy entusiasmada

(Me pregunto si habrá algo interesante ahí)

[Deberíamos apresurarnos no creo que el portador de Albion espere mucho]

-Tranquila Merex-chan iré a ver ese puesto y nos vamos- dijo Emi

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacerte ningún descuento, sino tienes el dinero vete a otra parte- decía un vendedor

-Por favor vendedor-chan solo me queda esto no podrías hacer una excepción por esta vez- decía triste la chica

-Ya te lo dije….-El vendedor decía firme

-Esto yo pagaré su parte-dijo Emi acercándose al puesto

-Ehh?- se sorprendió la chica

-Y también me llevaré uno-dijo Emi feliz

-Ohhh muchas gracias en verdad me salvaste- dijo la chica realizando una pose extraña

-No hay problema siempre que alguien lo necesite y pueda ayudar lo haré sin importar que, por cierto mi nombre es Emilia Yusa- decía Emi

-Ohh Emi-chan eres una persona muy amable, mi nombre es Serafall…. Shitori jeje- decía sonriendo la ahora llamada Serafall

-Un gusto y dime ¿Vives por aquí?-preguntó Emi

-Nono estoy aquí en unas pequeñas vacaciones podría decirse, tengo unos días libres del trabajo así que decidí venir a Kioto- decía Serafall

-Vaya así que eres mayor, realmente te ves muy joven, para mi es la primera vez en Kioto y no podía no degustar sus increíbles comidas-decía Emi

-Ohh gracias Emi-chan y si quieres con gusto te daré un recorrido de la ciudad en forma de agradecimiento, conozco bastante el lugar ya he estado varias veces aquí y puedo mostrarte los mejores lugares para comer-decía Serafall

-ohh eso sería fantástico pero me tengo que negar hay algo que tengo que hacer pero si todavía sigues aquí y nos volvemos a encontrar con gusto aceptaré la oferta- decía Emi alegremente

-Es una pena Emi-chan, voy a estar en Kioto una semana pero espero volvernos a ver si sigues por aquí- dijo Serafall feliz

-Bueno entonces me voy despidiendo, cuidate Shitori-san-dijo Emi

-Solo dime Sera-chan ya somos amigas-decía Serafall

-Bien entonces hasta otra Sera-chan- decía Emi

-Si Bye Bye-decía Serafall

Ya caminando cerca de un callejón sin gente Emi pensaba en su encuentro con la chica

(Dime Merex-chan lo notaste) preguntaba Emi

[Si no hay duda de que es un demonio, parece ser que llevaba un sello para ocultar sus poderes]

(Si apenas y lo pude percibir, debe ser bastante fuerte para tener la necesidad de tener un sello para que no la perciban)

[ Si podría decir que debe tratarse de un demonio de clase alta o Suprema ]

(Pero no me pareció una mala persona, bueno no importa vayamos rápido antes de que Vali-kun se impaciente jaja)

 **[Gate]**

Brecha dimensional

Mientras tanto Ophis esperaba a que el sekiryuutei saliera del manto que se formó alrededor de él, hasta que por fin término el proceso del nuevo cuerpo y el manto comenzaba a desmoronarse y alguien comenzaba a salir de este.

{Vaya ya era hora} decía Ophis

-Esto es increíble es igual a mi anterior cuerpo, la verdad no noto ninguna diferencia con el anterior-decía Issei

{Te darás cuenta cuando manejes mejor tus habilidades }decía Ophis

-Por un momento pensé que saldría como un dragón o algo por el estilo- decía Issei aliviado

{Si hubiera sido el caso no le veo el problema } decía Ophis

-¡Como no¡, ¿como podría tocar las pechos de Rías con un brazo escamoso lleno de garras?- gritaba Issei

{Nose exactamente cual es tu punto pero….vaya hasta que por fin llegan} decía Ophis

-Ehh?-Issei no sabía de quienes eran

 **[Gate]**

Pov Issei

De repente vi salir a una hermosa chica de pelo rojo con ojos azules acompañado de ¿Vali?, pero qué se traerán estos dos

-Oka-san ya traje al Hakuryuukou como dijiste y…ehh?-dijo esta algo sorprendida de verme

(Acaso le dijo Oka-san a Ophis, no me digas que es su hija)

[ Vaya eso es algo de no creer, no creía que fuera del tipo de tener crías, pero por cierto Aibou es raro que no la hayas mirado de forma pervertida, mirándola su cuerpo es muy parecido al de Rías Gremory ]

(Ohh tienes razón porque será, no me digas que será por este cuerpo y ahora ya no siento atracción por las mujeres, si es así preferiría morirme ahora mismo) pensé

[No seas exagerado Aibou debe de haber alguna explicación]

-Hyodou Issei veo que al final no necesitaste de mi ayuda y sobrevivistes a la maldición de Samael- decía Vali

-Eh si maso menos, por cierto ¿quien eres?- le pregunte a la chica

-Ohh perdona eso mi nombre es Emilia Yusa y tengo 17 años un gusto conocerte sekiryuutei-decia la ahora Emilia

-Un placer también, mi nombre es Hyodou Issei y soy el actual sekiryuutei- le respondí

-Pensé que su cuerpo había sido destruido y solo su alma estaba en este mundo por el poder de mi Oka-san- decía Emilia

{Pasaron muchas cosas hasta que llegaron}le decía Ophis

Mientras Ophis le contaba todo lo sucedido a Yusa-san podía sentir como Ddraig estaba algo nervioso.

(Todo bien Ddraig)

[Ehh si no sucede nada Aibou]

[Vaya que sucede Ddraig acaso no vas a saludar ] decía la voz proveniente del collar de Emilia, supongo que también es un Sacred Gear

[Eh bueno…si hola nee-sama]

-Eh/Eh!- tanto Vali como yo nos sorprendimos por la respuesta de Ddraig

-¿Ella es tu hermana Ddraig? - Le dije sorprendido

[ Eh si su nombre es Meraxes y es la dragona emperador del equilibrio ]

-Ehhh!- no podía creerlo siempre pensé que sólo había 2 emperadores Celestiales

\- Yo también me sorprendí cuando lo escuché de Albion, y además esa mujer es un misterio tiene un enorme poder mágico, sin mencionar que tiene un aura sacra que incluso supera a la de un serafín- me dijo Vali

-Que hablas en serio, acaso ella ¿será un ángel reencarnado como Irina?- pregunte

-Lo dudo pero dijo que lo aclararía todo- dijo Vali

-Vaya veo que soy tema de conversación por aquí- dijo Yusa-san

-Yusa-san ya está al tanto de todo supongo-le dije

-Si y deja eso de Yusa-san puedes llamarme Emi o nee-san- me dijo Emi

-¿Ehh?-le dije sin entender

-Basta de eso, ya es hora de que nos digas quién eres en realidad- grito Vali

\- Bueno supongo que tienes razón- decía Emi algo nerviosa

{Yo lo explicaré, dime Issei ¿recuerdas lo que me pregunto Gran Rojo antes?} dijo Ophis

-Si hablaron de…..?- Dije casi sabiendo de quién era en realidad Emilia

-¿El Gran Rojo estuvo aquí?- preguntaba Vali

{Así es enseguida te contaré lo que pasó con Rojo pero antes, dime Issei supongo que ya te hiciste una idea de quién es ¿no es así?} dijo Ophis

-...si-dije un tanto serio

-Entonces ¿de quién se trata?-preguntó Vali

[Creo que te vas a dar una sorpresa Albion y tu también hermano] les decía Meraxes

Podía notar cómo ambos dragones se estremecian ya sabiendo de quién se trataba

-¡Basta de rodeos dilo de una vez Ophis!-gritaba Vali impaciente

{Bien entonces lo diré claramente Emilia Yusa es la reencarnación de Elohim el Dios Bíblico} decía Ophis impactando a todo el mundo

-¿Qué?, el Dios Bíblico- Vali lo decía sin poder creerlo

Tanto Ddraig como Albion se quedaron en silencio mientras Meraxes se reía con un tono burlón

-Bueno así parece, al parecer en mi vida pasada antes de morir fui ayudado por Ophis, Gran Rojo y Meraxes, gracias a estos unieron mi alma con la de Meraxes y Gran Rojo me dio un poco de su carne junto con Ophis- decía Emi

[En pocas palabras estamos unidas por la eternidad gracias a este Sacred Gear que se hizo con su energía y la de Gran Rojo jaja]

-Entonces ¿naciste como humana?- preguntó Vali

\- No de hecho cuando mi cuerpo se formó hace como 17 años era el de un bebé y Oka-san fue la que me llevó a un orfanato donde estuve hasta los 5, después ella me tomó de vuelta y me cuidó- decía Emilia

{Desde entonces la entrené para que supiera usar su poder dragonico y un tanto el sagrado} decía Ophis

-Así es la electricidad es el elemento de Merex-chan y ya logré dominarla, también aprendí diversos magias alrededor del mundo, a Oka-san no le gustaba quedarse en un sólo lugar y en cuanto a la energía Sagrada todavía no la domino muy bien jeje- dijo Emi

-Entonces ¿planeas volver al cielo? estoy seguro de que todos estarán alegres de tenerte de vuelta y seguro te ayudarán con tu energía Sagrada- le dije emocionado

-No ni siquiera lo tengo pensado- respondió Emi

\- ¿Qué? pero si sabes que eres el Dios Bíblico- le respondí

-Si y eso lo sé desde los 10, pero no tengo ninguna intención de regresar al cielo o volverme su líder, además ellos están bien sin mi puedo ver que siguieron adelante- respondía tan tranquila Emilia

Lo que estaba escuchando de ella no lo podía tolerar, acaso no le importaba sus fieles o el sufrimiento de sus ángeles al enterarse de su muerte. Muchas personas se vieron afectadas por su desaparición debido a que Michael-san no podía mantener a toda su capacidad el sistema, y una de esas personas fue Asia quien sufrió por su amabilidad de querer ayudar a un demonio y fue tachada de Bruja o Xenovia que casi se quiebra al enterarse de su muerte, incluso Irina quien es la persona más dedicada a las enseñanzas de la Iglesia pudo haber arruinado su vida al enterarse de su muerte sino fuera gracias a Michael-san quien se convirtió en su guía. Acaso no le importa nada de eso, a ella simplemente le parece bien tomar a la ligera a las demás personas, simplemente no lo podía tolerar

[Aibou calmate siento como tu enojo sigue elevándose]

-¡Crees que las creencias y la fe de las personas es un simple juego!-le grité con rabia

-Vaya que te sucede sekiryuutei- me respondió Emilia

-Sabes cuanta gente sufrió porque simplemente pensaste que todo estaba bien, sé más responsable y toma conciencia de los demás- le grité

-Te refieres a la gente que el sistema no podía soportar eran excluidos o llamada erejes, si es por ellos claro que era consciente- decía Emi

-Entonces ¿Porque no fuiste al cielo a solucionarlo estoy seguro de que podías hacer algo?- le pregunte

-Si es verdad podría haber hecho funcionar el sistema del cielo a su 100% haciéndole alguna s modificaciones, gracias a que unos meses atrás empecé a ver en mis sueños mis recuerdos de mi vida pasada se como funciona, pero lo vi innecesario- me respondió tan tranquilamente

\- Innecesario dices cómo es que saber que la gente está sufriendo y pudiendo hacer algo no lo haces, acaso te da igual si sufren o no- le continué gritando

-Si ese fuera el caso ¿que harías?-me responde Emi con un tono desafiante

-Pues te arrastraria a la fuerza si es necesario, no pienso dejar que tomes como un juego a Asia,Irina y Xenovia, haré que vayas al cielo y les pidas perdón a todos- le respondí

-Bien adelante veamos si tus palabras tienen la fuerza para hacerlo- me responde

{Vaya esto se pone interesante, entonces le arreglare un espacio cerrado para que puedan jugar} Ophis lo decía maliciosamente

Entonces Ophis elevó una mano y una gran área dentro de la brecha comenzó a brillar

-Bien como recién recuperaste tu cuerpo te propongo no usar nuestras Sacred Gear ¿que te parece?- me pregunta Emi

-Bien no tengo objeciones- le respondo

-Como bono extra no usaré energía Sagrada ni tampoco magia, usaré mi energía eléctrica en mi piernas y brazos- decía Emi bastante segura

-Bien-le respondo

-Comenzemos- dijo Emi

Cuando me di cuenta ya la tenía enfrente mío y dándome una solo patada me mandó a volar lejos, al tratar de levantarme me cuerpo se entumecio en el lugar donde me golpeó tal vez se deba a la electricidad cargada en ella

[Estas bien Aibou]

(Si pero no puedo creer que me haya lastimado de esta manera con una patada)

[Recuerda que ella es la reencarnación del Dios Biblico no la subestimes]

(Si lo sé pero tal vez no fue buena idea un pelea sin usar el Balance Breaker, no soy muy bueno en un cuerpo a cuerpo y con su velocidad no podré golpearla)

[No es momento de quejarse, no dijiste que haría que se disculpara]

-Si es verdad, ahora es mi turno- le dije

Me lanzó hacia ella para golpearla pero ella se cubre de electricidad bloqueando mi golpe y dándome en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre.

-No, no me voy a rendir- dije

De repente siento como mi cuerpo comienza a hervir, entonces la veo venir pero esta vez es diferente, es como si ella fuera más lenta, podía ver el trayecto de su golpe con facilidad, entonces la esquivo y trato de golpearla pero ella retrocede y lo esquiva pero en mi intento de llegarle observo como sale fuego de mi mano impactandola y haciéndola retroceder y sorprendiendome

(Ddraig ¿que fue eso?)

[Ese es mi atributo, así como ella usa los rayos por todo su cuerpo tu también podrás hacerlo solo tienes que sentír y visualizar el fuego saliendo de todo tu cuerpo, no te preocupes es cuestión de que te adapten]

-Bien con esto tendré una oportunidad-le dije

[Por cierto veo que no te diste cuenta ¿cierto? ]

-Mmmm ¿De que?- le pregunte

[Mira todos te están observando. Tal vez no lo notes pero tus ojos cambiaron]

-¿Ehhh? ¿de que hablas?- no sabia a que se refería

[Te diste cuenta como ahora podías ver sus movimientos claramente ]

-Ehh si- le respondo

[Eso se debe a que ahora despertaste el sharingan, la habilidad visual del Rey eterno del conocimiento, mejor conocido como los ojos demoníacos ]

-Ehhhhhh!- no sabia que decir

[Bueno esto será muy conveniente para nosotros, por lo que tengo entendido esto te permitirá anticiparse a los movimientos de tu oponente, también podrás copiar su magia o estilo de pelea mientras puedas hacerlo]

-Eso quiere decir...¿podré usar diferentes ataques?-le pregunté

[No tan así, por ejemplo podrás copiar su magia pero si no tienes la capacidad para hacerlo es en vano, como el de imitar sus rayos o los ataques de Rias Gremory que tienen esa energía de la Destrucción]

-Ya veo- le dije

[Pero ya que estamos ¿recuerdas tu pelea contra ese tal Bael?]

-Ehh? Sairong si la recuerdo es más como podría olvidarla-le respondo

[Bien trata de imaginar sus ataques y concéntrate en su forma de pelear]

-Ohhh ya entiendo, bien hagámoslo Ddraig- le respondo

[Adelante Aibou]

Pov Emi

Vaya y pensar que en su frustración despertaría el elemento de su dragón, tal vez se deba a que su cuerpo fue hecho del Gran Rojo y Trihexa, además que heredó las habilidades de ese rey eterno y tiene el aura de Oka-san.

[Ya vistes sus ojos Emi]

-Si, supongo que debe ser la razón por la cual me pudo esquivar- le dije

[Si eso es el sharingan, los ojos demoníacos, con eso va poder predecir nuestros movimientos en su rango de visión y adaptar su cuerpo a nuestros ataques]

-Ya veo es una habilidad bastante útil, claro si es que es igual de veloz para poder esquivarme- le dije segura

[Exacto le será muy difícil si vamos enserio, aunque se que no lo harás después de todo lo provocaste a propósito para ayudarlo a acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo]

-Te diste cuenta Merex-chan, jaja si pero eso no significa que lo dejaré ganar sino ¿que clase de hermana mayor sería? - Respondo alegre

En eso no noto como Issei se dirige hacia mi con una patada, pero logro esquivarlo el sigue atacandome, parece ser que se está acostumbrado al fuego porque de sus manos lanza llamaradas muy potentes que de no esquivarlas estaría en problemas, pero acaso es mi imaginación o de repente se volvió experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y no sólo eso sino que también el patrón de sus movimientos cambió.

Pov espectadores

-Que rayos le sucedió a Hyodou de repente pelea como un experto con lo puños hasta podría decir que estoy viendo al mismo Sairong, además ¿que le pasó a sus ojos?-dice Vali sorprendido

{Eso se llama sharingan, los ojos demoníacos, y es la razón de su cambio, supongo que Ddraig le habrá sugerido imaginarse los movimientos de otro para que este pueda copiarlos, eso fue bastante astuto} dice Ophis

-Sharingan eh, supongo que debe ser alguna habilidad del tal rey eterno del que tanto hablan-pregunta Vali

{Si no te preocupes aprovechando la oportunidad también te contaré quien es y porqué Gran Rojo vino}

Así Ophis le contó todo a Vali mientras que este no podía salir de su asombro, pero un repentino cambio lo sacó de su sorpresa, al parecer algo le pasaba a Hyodou porque se quedaba parado mientras Emi simplemente caminaba y lo golpeaba si este hacer nada.

-Que sucede porque ya no se defiende y deja que se le acerque así, acaso se quedó sin energía- preguntaba Vali

{Mmm ya veo con que Tsukuyomi }

-¿Qué dijiste? - preguntaba Vali

{Mira sus ojos}

En eso Vali la observa y ve como los ojos de Emi pasaron de ese color azul a un celeste brillante

-Eso… -Vali no sabia que le sucedía

{Se llama Tsukuyomi, ojos de luna, básicamente ella es capas de alterar la realidad a través de grandes Ilusiones}

[Si lo recuerdo, el Dios Bíblico uso eso contra nosotros antes de sellarnos ]

{Si pero causa un gran desgaste en el cerebro y aunque su cuerpo sea parte del Gran Rojo no es recomendable usarlo mucho}

-Ya veo-dice Vali consternado al ver como ambos tenían habilidades impresionantes y sentía que debía superarlos

Mientras tanto Issei estaba atrapado en un bucle sin darse cuenta

Pov Issei

(Qué está pasando? No le quito la vista de encima y de repente la tengo enfrente y me ataca, ¿acaso se teletransporta o es que es muy rápida?)

[Tranquilo Aibou es solo una ilusión debes enfocarte y tratar de romper el vínculo que te atrapa en la ilusión]

-Entiendo, entonces….-

Así Issei concentró su mirada y de repente se vio como el lugar en donde estaba se rompía como si fuera un espejo ñ, entonces se vio a Emilia media arrodillada agarrándose un ojo

-Vaya lograste romper la ilusión, deberías agradecer tener esos ojos, pero esto fue un golpe duro para mi-decia Emi

-Si pero no pienso rendirme- le respondo

\- Entonces es momento de terminar, FLY- dijo Emi

En eso ella viene volando hacia mi y trata de golpearme pero doy un salto y la esquivo

-Muy mal ahora no podrás escapar jeje- decía Emi

Entonces veo como esta cargando rayos por todo su cuerpo y grita

-Rairyū no Hokou (rugido del dragón de trueno) -

El rugido me impacta y poco a poco pierdo el conocimiento.

Al despertarme veo como Emi me está curando, viéndolo de cerca es como la habilidad de Asia, bueno supongo que es normal ya que ella creo su Sacred Gear.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo más? - Me pregunta

\- Ehh nono ya estoy bien- le respondo

-Bien, antes que nada quería disculparme por lo de antes, escucha no es que no me importe es más es porque me importan el porque no volví cuando supe quien era- me dice Emi

-No entiendo ¿A que te refieres? - le pregunte

-Mira yo no quiero que se aferren a una imagen o persona para sostener su fe, por lo que vi en mis viejos recuerdos esa nunca fue mi idea- me dijo

-Entonces…. - digo sin entender

-A lo que voy es que si en verdad su fe es verdadera no van a necesitar de nada para mantenerla y transmitirla, quiero que ellos no dependan de mi y avancen por si mismos y con respecto a los que fueron tratados de herejes estoy segura de que si en verdad tienen una fe verdadera se levantarán y avanzarán sin importar que- me dice dejándome sorprendido

-Tienes razón a pesar de haberse convertido en demonios Asia y Xenovia siguen rezando, además también Irina a pesar de todo sigue con fe y sus creencias- respondo algo apenado

-Ves no es necesario que yo intervenga hasta escuche que forjaron una alianza con los demonios y ángeles caídos- responde alegremente

-Si, por favor perdoname por todo lo que dije, me deje llevar por un impulso e incluso te ataque, en serio perdón- le digo mientras me arrodilló

-No te preocupes es el trabajo de una hermana enseñarle a su hermano pequeño- me dice

-¿Hermano? - digo sin entender

-Bueno veras ambos tenemos nuestro cuerpo de Gran Rojo y además nuestra aura y sangre son de Ophis, sin mencionar que incluso nuestros dragones son hermanos, así eso nos convierte en prácticamente en hermanos - me dice sonriendo

-Mirándolo de esa manera si tienes razón- aunque sentía que lo iba a lamentar más adelante

-Entonces en modo de disculpa quiero que me digas nee-san o Emi-neesan si- me dice o más bien creo que no tenía mucha alternativa

-Bien Emi….nee-san- dije algo avergonzado

\- Genial siempre eh querido tener un hermano menor - decía Nee-san

[Supongo que eso explica el porque no te sentiste atraído por ella, como comparten la misma sangre se consideran familia ]

-Que suerte que fue eso, por un momento pensé que había perdido mi deseo por las mujeres- dije aliviado

-jaja veo que ambos son unos pervertidos- decía Emi

-Ehh ¿Ambos?- pregunte

-Cierra la boca te dije que solo estaba pensando en ningún momento te miré- gritaba Vali

-Como digas- decía Emi con tono burlón

-Ehh así que te gusta mi hermana jajaj de seguro le vistes…- trate de decir pero Vali me callo con sus mano

-Una palabra más y desearás no haber vuelto- me dijo Vali amenazandome

-Bien como digas además ahora solo quiero volver a lado de Rias y las demás, oh y también presentarte nee-san, en especial a Irina, Asia y Xenovia- le dije

-Si por supuesto pero que te parece si antes de volver nos quedamos aquí un rato para entrenar tus poderes o por lo menos tengas una idea de como usarlos- me propone nee-san

-Si no estaría mal volver y sorprender a todo el mundo con mis nuevas habilidades- le dije

-Si además creo que Vali-kun también quiere aprender a dominar el atributo de Albion jeje- Dice nee-san

-Si pero también me gustaría que Ophis uniera mi alma con la de Albion siento que de esta manera me puedo volver más fuerte- Dice Vali

{Que dices tu Albion } pregunta Ophis

[No tengo ningún inconveniente, no creo encontrar un mejor portador que Vali, además no quiero quedarme atrás de Ddraig]

[Vaya ustedes dos no cambian]

-Tranquila Merex-chan yo creo que esa rivalidad que tienen es buena- decía nee-san

{Bien enseguida lo haré no tomará mucho, pero y pensar que en este mundo se reunirían 3 de los 4 emperadores Celestiales}

-Ehh ¿a que te refieres con este mundo?- pregunto

\- Si yo también tengo curiosidad Oka-san- Dice Nee-san

{Bueno verán este es un mundo de varios, así como aquí existen los demonios en otro no deben ni de existir algo así, cada uno de los mundos tiene un mundo espejo en donde cada uno tiene sus contraparte, si bien en uno puedes hacer una cosa en el otro no o en una puedes ser bueno y en tu espejo Malvado } decía Ophis

-Ehhh! Eso quiere decir que hay varias versiones de mi mismo- dije alarmado

-No seas tonto que no escuchastes solo podrías tener una contraparte que estaría en el mundo espejo a este- Dice Vali

{Exacto aunque aquí hay un problema, cuando el cuerpo de Trihexa irrumpió en este mundo lo hizo a la fuerza desgarrando el mismo espacio ocasionando que entre este mundo y su espejo el tiempo transcurra de manera diferente aunque desconozco cuál es la diferencia}dijo Ophis

-Vaya si que es interesante, cambiando de tema tengo una curiosidad sobre porque le dicen los ojos del demonio al sharingan de mi Otôto- Dice nee-san

{Oh es fácil es porque Xix el Rey Eterno del conocimiento tenia la facultad de hacer nacer demonios puros, es más fue él quien en este mundo le dió a los 72 pilares poder de convertirse en demonios después de abandonar el cielo de Elohim} dijo Ophis sorprendiendo a todos

-Eso significa que Hyodou puede crear demonios-

{Si es correcto pero esta muy lejos de eso jaja para hacerlo se requiere de bastante poder} decía Ophis

-Y pensar que mi Otôto sería una incubadora de demonios- decía nee-san algo decepcionada

-Todo muy lindo pero porque no empezamos de una vez, es muy incómodo estar en la brecha dimensional- protestaba Vali

{Bien como gusten sinceramente no tengo nada más que hacer, primero empezamos con lo de Vali después traeré a Tannin aquí para que ayude con el manejo de sus atributos } decía Ophis

-Bien entonces ¡comencemos ¡- gritaba nee-san entusiasmada.

En otra parte de la brecha dimensional, en lo más profundo

-Bien al fin Ya tengo las últimas 4 piezas que necesitaba, ahora es momento de levantarse y que caminen otra vez entre los vivo, lenvantense mis fieles sirvientes y acaben con mis enemigos ¡Edo Tensei! - dijo una voz misteriosa

Así 4 ataúdes aparecieron de la nada dejando ver a 4 siluetas las cuales desprendían un enorme poder demoníaco

-Bien es momento de comenzar, pronto abriré una grieta en el espacio y entonces este mundo servirá de alimento a mi amo jajaja- dijo la voz misteriosa

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap 1 espero que les siga gustando la historia hasta el próximo cap.**

 **Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Significados...  
\- hola – dialogo normal  
[buena estrategia socio] seres sellados  
(estabas en lo correcto) pensamientos  
{hola alguien me escucha} seres de alto nivel

Capítulo 2: La llegada de las sombras

En la brecha dimensional Issei y Vali eran entrenados por Emi para manejar el elemento de sus dragones y ahora que Vali unió su alma con la de Albion gracias a Ophis está más que motivado a manejar el viento para volverse más fuerte, mientras tanto Ophis fue en busca de Tannin para ayudarlos con sus atributos pero todos ignorando lo que ocurría en lo más profundo de la brecha dimensional.

-Bien ahora les sugiero que utilicen su espacio mental y que Ddraig y Albion los ayuden-decia Emi

-Espera nee-san ¿no vas a seguir ayudándonos?-preguntó Issei

-Ya no hay mucho que les pueda decir además estar en sus respectivos espacios personales los ayudarán más y tengo que volver a casa por comida jaja-respondia Emi

-No importa ya veras que pronto lo dominare y tendré mi revancha-gritaba Vali

-Si si lo que digas bueno nos veremos más tarde- decía Emi

[Gate]

Así Emi abrió un portal hacia Noruega que es donde solía vivir

-Por cierto Vali mientras entrenabamos podía notar cómo no le sacabas los ojos de encima a nee-san, ¿acaso te gusta?-preguntó Issei burlándose

-Silencio Hyodou, no me compares contigo, no tengo ningún interés en ese tipo de cosas- respondió Vali

[A decir verdad puedo sentir tu gran interés por ella, bueno es normal los dragones siempre buscamos hembras fuertes para reproducirnos jaja]

-¡Callate Albion¡- respondía Vali

-Jajaja, así que te gusta mi nee-san-decia Issei

-Suficiente con eso ahora sigamos- respondía Vali

\- Jajaa bien como digas ¡vamos Ddraig!-decía Issei

Así ambos entraron a sus espacios personales para que Ddraig y Albion los ayudarán, mientras tanto Emi compraba víveres sin darse cuenta que se encontraría con un viejo amigo

Noruega ya en las afueras

Ya terminando con las compras Emi se disponía a alejarse para usar su Gate sin percatarse de que alguien la había avistado y se dirigía hacia ella

-Ahh que cansada estoy solo espero terminar con esto pronto para encontrar una nueva casa- Emi suspiraba

[Relajate Emi esos dos se adaptarán bien, no creo que tarden demasiado]

-Tienes razón Merex-chan, además estoy pensando mudarme cerca de mi nuevo hermanito jeje- decía Emi

[Si será interesante también estar cerca de Ddraig jaja….. Emi alguien se acerca ]

-Si pero esta aura se me hace familiar…..no me digas que es-decia Emi

-Ahhhhh al fin te encuentro mi princesa del relámpago- dijo una voz misteriosa

-Ehhh Thor pero que haces aquí- preguntaba Emi

-Te he estado buscando mi diosa desde aquel enfrentamiento que tuvimos no eh podido sacarte de mi mente, has cautivado mi corazón y eres digna de estar a mi lado- decía Thor

-Ehh ¿de que estás hablando?-preguntaba Emi

-Vine a buscarte para casarme contigo y llevarte a Asgard, donde serás mi princesa del relámpago, además puedo ver que también eres una diosa- decía Thor

-Mira nose quien te crees que eres pero ni en sueños me voy a casar con alguien que ni siquiera conozco y segundo tengo cosas que hacer-decia Emi enojada

-No seas así que cosa más importante tendrías que hacer que estar con el Dios del trueno-decia Thor

-Como sea sabes que ya no voy a perder más tiempo con esto así que adiós - decía Emi

[Gate]

Así Emi se disponía a irse a través de Gate pero Thor se le avalanzo y ambos fueron por el portal llegando a la brecha dimensional donde se encontraban Issei y Vali

Brecha dimensional

Issei y Vali entrenaban en sus respectivos espacios hasta que se abrió un portal dejando salir a Emi y al Dios del trueno

-¿Qué pasó nee-san y quien es?-

-Es Thor, el muy testarudo me siguió-

-Donde rayos estamos mi futura esposa-

-En la brecha dimensional y te agradecería que me llames por mi nombre-

-Vaya nee-san no puedo creer que salgas con un Dios-

-No es así, nos conocimos hace un tiempo y después de una batalla salió con la loca idea de querer casarse conmigo, realmente es molesto…-

Entre tanto Vali observaba la escena con el Dios del trueno sintiendo una gran ira sin saber el porque

-Escucha una cosa rubia sino tienes asuntos aquí porque no mejor te largas-

-Mmmmmmmm vaya recién lo noto pero veo que tanto el sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou están aquí-

-Tranquilo Vali enseguida hago un portal y lo mando de regreso-

-No hay necesidad de eso mi diosa no pienso apartarme de tu lado y ustedes mortales más respeto con nosotros-

-Vaya se ve que en verdad le gusta nee-san-

-Silencio Hyodou, bien servirás para poner en práctica mis nuevas habilidades-

-Oigan ustedes dos ya tranquilícense y Thor el sekiryuutei es mi hermano y el Hakuryuukou un amigo así que más respeto con ellos-

-Siendo así lo tendré en cuenta mi princesa-

-Deja de decirme así, tengo un nombre y es Emilia-

-Ohh claro Emi-dono-

(Vaya no pensé que Vali reaccionara así con nee-san)

[Es normal Aibou, un dragón siempre marca su territorio en este caso el portador de Albion al interesarse en ella no quiere que ningún otro hombre se le acerque aunque él ni se de cuenta]

(Que complicado y pensar que a Vali le gustara nee-san jajaja, bueno creo que yo también me pondría así con Rías y las demás)

{Se los ve bastante animados}

Así Ophis salia se un portal con Tannin a su lado viendo a todos reunidos

-Oka-san volviste-

-Emi-dono no me digas que la Diosa Dragón del Infinito es tu madre-

-Bueno podría decirse que si jeje-

-Eso explica tu gran poder y esa extraña arma que posees-

-¿Cual arma? ¿Acaso es alguna espada sagrada? -

-Ehhh nono, mmmm como decirlo ah ya se mejor se las muestro

Así se veía como de su mano salía una especie de espada pero no era un arma Sagrada y a diferencia de las demás que sacaba de pequeños portales dorados esta salia de su cuerpo y ejercía una gran presión

-Esta es la espada Evolutiva BETTER HALF, al parecer es la espada que usé en mi vida pasada como el Dios bíblico y solo yo puedo manejarla aunque no la domino muy bien que digamos-

-Es un arma muy poderosa que incluso ni mi Mjolnir puede hacerle frente-

-Vaya para que el Dios del trueno diga eso debe ser una espada increíble nee-san-

-Haa no parece la Gran cosa o tal vez la rubia simplemente sea un debilucho-

-Cuida tus palabras Hakuryuukou o sentirás el poder de un Dios-

-Quiero ver que lo intentes-

{Bien suficiente no estoy aquí para ver esto así Tannin ¿porque no empezamos?}

-Bien pero por cierto Hyodou Issei es bueno ver que estas con vida pero deberías avisarles a las Gremory, ellas están realmente abatidas-

-Si lo sé en cuanto termine iré con ellas pero antes tengo que adaptarme a mi nuevo cuerpo y volverme más fuerte, quiero tener el poder para protegerlas-

-Vaya Issei eso es muy bueno se ve que las quieres mucho-

-Si son muy importantes-

-Aunque no puedo creer que mi hermano este con demonios, hubiera preferido que sea alguno de mis ángeles-

-Ehh? Pero ¿eso no las haría caer?-

-Es verdad en el pasado si pero como me encuentro actualmente digamos que podría darles una especie de bendición para cambiar su estructura y que no caigan, siempre y cuando sea amor puro-

{Aunque te costaría bastante hacerlo en tu estado actual creo que solo podrías convertir a 2 ángeles }

-Si tienes razón Oka-san debería tratar de mejorar con mis poderes sagrados-

-Bien si ya están decidido Hakuryuukou, sekiryuutei ataquenme con todo y muestrenme su poder tienen que acostumbrarse al poder de un dragón-

-Bien comenzemos, vamos Albion-

[Muestrales Vali nuestro poder]

-¡Ddraig!-

[Vamos Aibou no hay que quedarse atrás]

Así se podía ver como ambos se enfrentaban contra Tannin, Issei ya era bastante hábil en su dominio del Fuego, se veía el fuego salir tanto de sus brazos y piernas, mientras que Vali también pero parecía que ya se había acostumbrado a manejar el viento, se podía ver que tenía un talento nato para manejarlo, grandes ráfagas provenían de él e incluso domino su rugido del dragón

-Vaya parece que Vali se acostumbro más rápido que Issei

-Se ve que son fuertes pero Emi-dono si no tiene más que hacer aquí venga conmigo a Asgard y formalizemos nuestro compromiso-

-Sigues con eso ya te dije que no tengo ningún interés y además si quieres irte con gusto te abro un portal y te mando de vuelta-

-No Emi-dono no me iré sin mi futura esposa-

{Sigues siendo tan popular como siempre Emi, incluso un Dios cayó ante ti jaja}

-Oka-san no diga eso-

[Es normal Emi tienes un gran poder y sumándole nuestra aura de dragón eres atrayente para los machos no importa su raza]

-Merex-chan no seas así, en la escuela era un verdadero fastidio-

Todos reían con la situación mientras se veía el progreso de Issei y Vali, ya había pasado un día entero y todo seguían igual en el espacio creado por Ophis, pero se la podía ver a Ophis algo nerviosa como si hubiera sentido algo

-Ophis,¿Te encuentras bien?-

{Si Hyodou Issei solo sentí una energía extraña pero desapareció}

-¿Energía? -

-Ehh ¿de que hablan?-

-Nee-san-

{No te preocupes debió ser mi imaginación es imposible…..}

Ophis no pudo terminar cuando de repente todos sintieron una gran presión que provenía en algún lugar de la brecha dimensional

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Fue una gran presión, en todos mis años jamás había sentido algo así, ni siquiera en mi pelea con Surtur-

-Albion ¿Sabes que fue Eso?-

[Tengo una ligera sospecha pero si es eso…, Ddraig sabes lo que significa]

[Si me temo que si Aibou será mejor que te prepares]

-Ehh?de que quieres decir Ddraig-

[Ophis será mejor que lo expliques Albion y Ddraig no lo explicarán adecuadamente]

{Si tienes razón Meraxes, para comenzar posiblemente se trate de algún esbirro de Hidiac}

-Hablas del ser oscuro que peleó contra los reyes eternos en el pasado-

{Si}

-Pero Oka-san pensé que lo habían derrotado, ¿Acaso es alguno de sus seguidores? -

{Si bien fue derrotado solo está encerrado en una dimensión tratando de recuperarse, todo aquel que lo sigue se convierte en su esbirro dándoles más poder así como llevándolos de maldad pura}

-Entonces uno de sus esbirros fue lo que sentimos, si es así solo hay que derrotarlo-

{No Vali lo que sentimos debe ser como esta empezando a desgarrar el espacio de esta dimensión}

-Entonces para que desgarrar el espacio ¿Que trata de hacer?-

{No lo entiendes Tannin, va abrir un agujero para que una parte de Hidiac pase y se alimente de toda vida en esta dimensión, si eso pasa con tan solo que una parte pase todo morirá y será devorado por él }

-¡Hay que avisar a los demás líderes y detenerlo antes de que pase!-

-Si iré a avisar a mi padre, por favor Emi-dono abra un portal a Asgard-

-Si enseguida-

{Espera Emi no lo hagas}

-Pero Oka-san debemos apresurarnos-

{No Emi si haces eso lo alertaran, por lo que veo debe estar creando un espacio para mantenerse en la brecha mientras abre el portal, si avisamos al resto y vienen seguramente levantará un escudo y para retrasarnos}

-Pero entonces nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada-

{No Emi seguramente no nos detectó gracias a este espacio que creé para que entrenarán, así que aprovecharemos esto para acabar con el antes, pero tiene que ser rápido seguramente planea crear una barrera alrededor para no ser detectado}

-Vamos rápido no voy a permitir que Rias y las demás desaparezcan para eso me quede aquí para protegerlas-

-Tienes razón Hyodou vamos a mostrarles nuestras nuevas habilidades -

-Será una oportunidad para mostrarle a Emi-dono mi fuerza-

-Como uno de los 5 reyes dragones les mostraré que cometieron un error al venir aquí-

{Bien entonces vayamos, voy a hacer que este pequeño espacio se mueva hacia donde se sintió esa presión}

-Espera un momento Oka-san-

{¿Que sucede Emi?}

-Voy a buscar a alguien que de seguro nos ayudará-

{Emi ya te dije que no podemos traer a individuos poderosos o se dará cuenta}

-No te preocupes tenía un sello para que no se noten sus poderes así que no habrá problema-

{Bien pero date prisa}

-Si enseguida vuelvo-

-¿De quién estará hablando nee-san? -

-Quien sabe Hyodou-

Así Emi uso Gate y volvió a Kyoto y empezó a buscar a la persona con la que se encontró cuando buscaba a Vali hasta que finalmente la encontró saliendo de un hotel cercano

-¡Serafall-san!-

-Ehh? Emi-chan-

Serafall estaba confusa viendo a Emi defender del cielo con una cara de preocupación

-Serafall-san por favor necesito que vengas conmigo-

-Ehh? Espera Emi-chan, primero te dije que me llames Sera-chan y segundo ¿Que eres?

-Bueno resumiendo soy la portadora de la dragona emperador del equilibrio-

-Enserio! Pensé que ese dragón era solo leyenda y pensar que habría un tercer dragón emperador-

-Bueno si pero por ahora sera-chan sígueme todos estamos en un gran riesgo y se que eres un demonio y bastante fuerte y necesito de tu ayuda-

-Vaya y pensar que te darías cuenta incluso con el sello que tengo, pero por tu cara veo que es algo serio y urgente, bien te seguiré Emi-chan-

-Gracias, bien vamos Merex-chan-

[Gate]

Así Emi y Serafall llegaron a través del portal sorprendiendo a más de uno al ver a la Maou con Emi

-Leviathan-sama pero ¿Que hace aquí y como conoce a la Bansaryuteii? -

-Ohh Tannin-chan también estás aquí que bueno, y además vine por petición de mi nueva amiga Emi-chan-

-Si me la encontré en Kioto cuando buscaba a Vali-kun y nos hicimos amigas-

-Vaya nee-san eso es raro sabiendo quien eres en verdad jaja-

\- Mmmm? A que se refiere….-

Serafall no pudo terminar al notar que Hyodou Issei estaba ahí, por lo que había escuchado de su hermana él fue alcanzado por la sangre de Samael y murió dejando desconsoladas a todo el grupo Gremory

-¡Dragon-chan estas vivo!-

Serafall corrió y abrazo a Issei dejándolo sin palabras al sentir las oppais de la Maou

(Ohh maldición como extrañaba esta sensación)

[Veo que estar cerca de la Maou te pone muy entusiasmado jaja]

(Vamos Ddraig sabes que extrañaba esta sensación)

Issei disfrutaba de la sensación de las oppais de la Maou sin darse cuenta de que esta le estaba hablando

-Dragon-chan me escuchas-

-Ehhh si Leviathan-sama-

-Ohh sabes que puedes decirme Sera-chan, y deberías estar con Rias-chan que acaso no sabes lo que están sufriendo todas pensando que estas muerto-

-Si lo sé en cuanto terminemos con estos tipos iré con ellas yo tampoco quiero que sigan sufriendo por mi culpa-

-Bien entonces acabemos rápido con los malos y reunamonos con los demás -

{Bien entonces empezaré a mover este espacio}

Así Ophis trasladaba el espacio donde se encontraban dirigiéndose a donde habían sentido esa presión, por su lado Emi se sacó de encima a Thor y aprovechó para poner al tanto de la situación a Serafall, así como también quien era en verdad ya que si bien ella es un demonio y una de las Maous del inframundo, también siente que es una gran persona y no detecta ese sentimiento de maldad en ella , además la ve como una amiga y siente necesario decirle todo

-Vaya Emi-chan y pensar que te casaras con el Dios del trueno es increíble-

-Nono ni siquiera pienses eso él es solo un loco con el que me enfrente en el pasado y por lo visto me estuvo buscando con la loca idea de casarnos, realmente no entiendo como termino asi-

-Bueno si que eres popular Emi-chan -

[Si Emi siempre deja sin habla a los hombres jaja]

-Vaya sorprendente eres toda una rompecorazones -

-Merex-chan no digas eso y Sera-chan por favor olvida lo que te dijo

-Tranquila Emi-chan, por cierto siento que quieres contarme algo no es así-

-Si además de contarte contra quien nos vamos a enfrentar y también quien soy pero sabiendo que eres una de los 4 Maous del inframundo-

-Porque lo dices no te entiendo se que eres la Bansaryuteii ya de por sí eso es increíble, no creo que me sorprendas más Emi-chan-

-Espero que así sea-

Así Emilia empezó a contarle sobre lo que se iban a enfrentarse así como los reyes eternos, Serafall no podía estar más asombrada por lo que escuchaba en especial lo de los reyes eternos y Hidiac el oscuro y de los diferentes universos, saber también que el sekiryuutei Hyodou Issei se había convertido en el heredero de uno de ellos en especial el individuo que le dió a los 72 pilares del inframundo sus poderes y los hizo demonios y por lo que le dijo si Hyodou Issei controlaba ese poder podría crear demonios de Sangre pura, y esto sería toda una revolución para los demonios, Serafall sabía que el consejo sabiendo esto trataría de que Issei se quede en el inframundo casandolo con alguna casa que este directamente bajo sus ordenes así tenerlo controlado sin que ninguno de los Maous pueda interferir en otras palabras alejarlo de la casa Gremory y tenerlo como un títere. Pero lo que más le impacto fue lo que siguio, así entendió porque Emi dudaba tanto, cuando le dijo que era la reencarnación del Dios Biblico Serafall no podía caer del asombro pues se había encontrado al lider de los Angeles una existencia muy poderosa pero ella le había sido muy clara en que aunque sepa quien es no tiene la más mínima intención de ser su líder de nuevo ya que si bien es su reencarnación son dos personas diferentes

-Siendo sincera Emi-chan no tengo palabras para salir del asombro-

-Si lo entiendo después de todo eres la Maou Leviathan-

-No te preocupes para serte sincera me sorprendí pero se que eres una buena persona Emi-chan-

-Bueno lo único que quiero es vivir mi vida en paz pero si alguien cercano a mi me necesita siempre estaré ahí, tampoco me quedaría sin hacer nada viendo injusticias y aunque no los conozca actuaría sin dudarlo-

Serafall sentía un poco de envidia al escuchar hablar a Emi, si bien ella era consciente de su importancia sabe como manejarlo y ella era capas de hacer lo que desea y disfrutarlo, muy opuesto a su situación, si bien a Serafall simplemente le dieron el título de Maou ya que ella en la guerra civil derrotó a la descendiente directa de la antigua Maou Leviathan. Fácilmente pudo negarse a aceptarlo, pero lo hizo por una razón, el Inframundo actual menospreciaba en gran escala al género femenino ya que las mujeres solo eran tratadas como objetos de cambio o beneficio político entre clanes.  
Ella juró que eliminaría la forma en la que los hombres veían a las mujeres en el Inframundo.  
Desde que tomó el título como la nueva Maou Leviathan trabajo sin descanso para lograrlo, años de largo esfuerzo le permitieron ver cómo poco a poco un cambio estaba empezando.

Gracias a que uno de sus compañeros creó el sistema de las [Evil Piece] el cambio se hizo más visible entre el Inframundo ya que ahora las jóvenes Demonios podían retar a su prometido a un [Rating Game] donde el premio seria su libertad.  
La diferencia era diminuta pero poco a poco lograba el cambio por el cual siempre luchó.

Pero no todo fue fácil, ella tuvo que pagar un costoso precio para empezar a realizar ese cambio, su libertad, al tomar el puesto de Maou Leviathan se le fue negado las posibilidades de enamorarse y formar una familia, el deber de un Maou era proteger al Inframundo sin importar lo que ocurriese, proteger el Inframundo era su deber y aunque le costara la vida tenía que cumplirlo.  
Pero a ella no le importaba, cuando nació su hermana pequeña Sona Sitri pudo ver el mundo de una forma diferente, la pequeña niña que ahora sería la heredera del clan Sitri, ya que ella al ser una Maou abandonó su casa.  
No le importaba vivir en la oscuridad con tal de proteger a su hermana menor. Sona Sitri era el fruto más valioso del árbol que ella juró proteger, la protegería sin importar que ocurriese, era su preciada hermana menor.  
La posibilidad de enamorarse en un futuro y formar la familia que tanto deseo se cerraba cada día más, el sueño de que alguien la llamara Oka-sama cada vez era menor.  
Pocas veces al año tenía vacaciones, solo eran algunos días pero esos cortos días los aprovechaba al máximo. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase siempre escogía al mundo humano como el lugar donde pasaría esos días. El mundo humano poseía millones de lugares pero aun así Serafall siempre escogía uno en particular, Kioto, una ciudad de Japón.  
La alegría y serenidad de esas tierras robaron el corazón de la pequeña Maou y cada vez que tenía tiempo libre siempre iba a allá solo para caminar por las calles y comer la comida que vendían.  
Pero no solo era por Kioto, había un motivo oculto en esa ciudad, solo cuando iba a esas tierras ella… podía sentirse como una mujer normal, ya no había clan Sitri, ya no la llamaban Maou-sama y muchos menos le tenían respeto fingido. En Kioto solo era Serafall.

Por eso al escuchar a Emi hablar así le hacía sentir un poco de envidia, pero no se arrepentía de haberla conocido y no le importaba si ella era el Dios bíblico, seguiría siendo su amiga ya que ve como ella la trata como cualquier persona normal.

-Sera-chan ¿Todo bien? -

-Eh si Emi-chan solo me perdí un poco en mis pensamientos, la verdad es mucha información jeje-

-Espero qur no te moleste-

-No te preocupes Emi-chan eres mi amiga, además está en juego no sólo el bienestar del inframundo sino que también el de todo el mundo y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados-

A Emilia le sorprendió el cambio de actitud de Serafall, pasar de esa personalidad alegre a una totalmente sería y decidida

-Así que Dragon-chan sería tu hermano quien lo imaginaria-

-La verdad a mi me alegra mucho, aunque tenga a Oka-san siempre quise tener una familia más grande -

-Me alegro mucho Emi-chan el tener una hermanita es lo mejor, yo tengo a So-tan y es la más linda del mundo -

-Veo que la quieres mucho Sera-chan -

-Si ella es una de las razones por la que seguí con el puesto de Maou -

-Puedo ver que no me equivoque contigo Sera-chan eres una gran persona o demonio en tu caso-

-Gracias por eso Emi-chan y Dragon-chan es muy afortunado al tenerte como hermana, pese a que es un pervertido él es alguien admirable capaz de darlo todo y romper las reglas por la persona que ama, la verdad cada vez me sorprende más y me hubiera gustado conocer a alguien así cuando era más joven-

-Ehh ¿joven? -

-Emi-chan pese a como me veo soy más grande de lo que piensas, no te voy a decir mi edad pero tengo más de 100 años jeje-

-Vaya veo que ser un demonio tiene sus ventajas jaja, por cierto es mi imaginación o creo que por la forma de hablar de mi hermano el te gusta ehh-

-Ehhh… no no es que me guste o algo así sino que lo admiro por la forma en que protege a lo que le importa sin preocuparse del estatus o algo de eso-

-Bueno como digas -

(Dime Merex-chan no es mi imaginación pero siento que Sera-chan siente más de lo que dice)

[Bueno no detecto ningún tipo de atracción que venga de alguno de los dos]

(Si bien pero nunca se sabe, no tengo nada contra ella o alguna del grupo Gremory pero preferiría que este con algún ángel, además con mi nueva bendición los Angeles van poder formar relaciones sin la necesidad de caer siempre y cuando exista un amor verdadero jaja)

-Por cierto Emi-chan no te sientes atraído por alguien o por Thor -

-Eh nono nada de eso, ahora mismo no me interesa en tener una relación pero apoyo amor y por eso quisiera que mi hermano esté con alguno de mis ángeles más bien Gabriel, por lo que recuerdo es la ángel más bella que hice jeje-

-Gabriel? Con esa perra, lo siento Emi-chan pero no puedo aceptarlo y apoyaré a Rias-chan y las demás de ser necesario -

-Ehh ¿algún problema con Gabriel? -

-Claro es mi rival jurado-

¿Enserio? Por lo que vi en mis memorias Gabriel no es del tipo competitivo-

-No te dejes engañar por su cara de mosquita muerta ella es de lo peor -

(Me pregunto si será así o tal vez la única que vea esa rivalidad sea Sera-chan)

{Si ya terminaron les informo que en breve entraremos a su espacio }

-Ehh si ya le conté todo -

Ophis anunciaba a todos la llegada al espacio enemigo, todos se prepararon pero al instante en que entraron una especie de escudo se formó alrededor dejándolos sin salida Emi trato de usar su Gate pero fue inútil y según Meraxes el espacio donde se encontraban era como un laberinto y Gate no era eficaz en esas condiciones, la única manera era derrotar al creador del espacio.

Todos descendieron y se podía observar un terreno plano y a lo lejos Tannin avistó una especie de fortaleza donde seguramente se encontraba el culpable de la distorsión.

Pero de repente de la tierra empezaron a emerger soldados no muertos de gran tamaño y 2 especies de dragones esqueléticos.

-Y pensar que me descubririan tan pronto, y por sobre todo la Diosa Dragón del Infinito de este universo esta presente-

Una voz se escuchaba por todos lados y todos se prepararon

-Quien demonios eres insolente, yo el hijo de Odin te daré tu castigo por amenazar nuestro universo-

{Tranquilo dios del trueno, y más importante ¿Quién eres y como te atreves a entrar en este universo?}

-Vaya muy directa verás mi nombre es Gregor y le sirvo al gran Hidiac, señor oscuro de la Destrucción, y deberían sentirse honrados porque su universo servirá de alimento para él -

-Dejate de eso ven a enfrentarnos tu mismo y no mandes a tus juguetes -

-Tranquilo Vali, Oka-san en este momento esta tratando de localizarlo-

-Se debe tratar de un nigromante así posiblemente no pelee con nosotros directamente, Dragon-chan será mejor que estés preparado-

-Estoy listo para lo que sea no le voy a dejar hacer lo que le plasca serafall-sama-

-Muy bien pero dime Sera-chan -

-Ehh…. Si Seeeeraa-chan-

-{Se encuentra en la torre más alta de esa vieja fortaleza pero estas cosas no nos van a dejar pasar fácilmente}

-Ha vamos Albion acabemos con ellos-

[Adelante Vali demuestra nuestro poder]

Así Vali se lanzó contra los no muertos con sus ráfagas dispersaba a todos pero seguían saliendo sin importar cuantos destruyera

[Aibou vamos también ]

-Si Ddraig -

-No me voy a quedar atrás, les demostrare el poder de mjolnir-

-Eso 3 se lanzaron sin pensarlo bien que molesto-

-No te preocupes Tannin-chan no lo hacen mal y me sorprende más Dragon-chan, no tenía idea de que podía manejar el fuego-

-Si pasaron varias cosas pero como sabes con su nuevo cuerpo podrá hacer incluso más pero….-

-Si lo sé en cuanto los ancianos del consejo sepan de él y lo que podrá hacer querrán tenerlo bajo control-

La mirada de Serafall se puso sería y Tannin sabía bien el porque pero decidió cambiar de tema y seguir con lo importante ahora

-Vaya si que son fuertes en ese caso Stain, Falia acabenlos-

Así 2 individuos descendieron, un hombre y una mujer, se podía sentir que eran fuertes

-Como ordene-

-Acabaremos con ellos -

Así el hombre llamado Stain se lanzó contra Issei quien apenas pudo bloquearlo

-Un placer mi nombre es Stain y este lugar será tu Tumba chico-

-No lo creo, quien va a caer aquí serás tu-

[Welsh dragón Balance Breaker ]

-Vamos Ddraig -

Boost Boost

-¡Karyū no Tekken! -

Issei envolvió sus puños con fuego y empezó a golpear al denominado Stain sin darse cuenta que la mujer llamada Falia estaba por atacarla pero fue detenida por Emi quien blandia una espada de relámpago que sacó

-Vaya ese fue un buen bloqueo niña, así que tienes las agallas de enfrentarme eh-

-Bueno no iba a dejar que te metieras en la pelea de mi hermano-

-Sera-chan toma esto-

De un portal saco una lanza azul y se la arrojó a Serafall

-¿Qué está lanza Emi-chan?

-Se llama Lavias y es una lanza Sagrada capas de producir hielo, la podrás usar bien así no gastaras magia en vano-

-Pero Emi-chan soy un demonio-

-No te preocupes esa arma no está ligado al sistema por eso no te afecta además le puse una bendición para que puedas usarla así que no hay problema-

-Bien entonces lo usaré y hasta podría usarla en mi programa-

-Te vez muy confiada niña ignorandome y hablando con otros mejor preocupate por ti misma-

Una especie de láser que sale de su mano impacta contra Emi quien cae al suelo pero se escucha

[Baransa Dragón Balance Breaker ]

Y Emi se eleva con su Balance Breaker activado

-Me olvide de decirte esta espada de relámpagos se llama Rakuyo, tenlo presente porque será la espada que acabe contigo-

{Muy bien Emi y Hyodou Issei se encargarán de esos dos, Vali, Tannin y tu Maou Leviathan acaben con los no muertos que siguen saliendo mientras tanto yo y el Dios del trueno iremos hacia la fortaleza }

-Llamame Serafall y dejame abrirte un camino Ophis-chan-

Con la lanza Levias Serafall extendió un camino de hielo a lo largo, abriendo un camino entre la multitud de no muertos

-Ahora vayan-

{Adelante dios del trueno }

-Si-

Mientras los dos avanzaban el resto se enfrentaba a los no muertos y Emi e Issei con los dos que habían aparecido, se los podía ver que luchaban sin problemas pero

-Qué fastidio dos se escaparon y estos no son tan fáciles de acabar-

-Si veo que no queda otra opción que usar el sello de maldición-

-Si agamoslo y acabemoslos-

En ese instante todos vieron como de su cuello empezaron a expandirse unas marca negras por todos su cuerpo y notaron como su fuerza se incrementaba considerablemente

-¿Que esta pasando con ellos?-

-Esa es la marca de maldición, Oka-san me habló de ella es una marca en el cuello que todos los que sirven al oscuro tienen y no sólo te da más fuerza sino que que te corrompe al punto de llegar a la locura si no la controlas-

-Así es y ahora miren yo puedo moldear mi energía y darle la forma que quiera-

Stain ataca a Issei con espadas hechas de su energía pero este las esquiva sin darse cuenta que Stain estaba justo detrás de él apuñalandolo a una gran velocidad

-Es muy rápido-

Boost Boost Boost

[Atrás Aibou ]

-Como llego aquí-

Stain lo atacaba de un lado a otro sin dejarle tiempo para que este contratacara y con un gran golpe partió su casco mandandolo al suelo

-Issei -

-Mejor preocupate por ti misma niña-

-Aun lado, Chidori! -

Emi cargo su mano con una gran cantidad de electricidad y fue contra Falia pero esta le agarró el brazo y su energía se disipó

-Pero ¿Que pasó? -

-Te lo diré mi brazo derecho puede anular cualquier magia o energía así que tus ataques serán en vano-

Emi trato de sacarse del agarre usando a Rakuyo pero esta le lanzó un potente ataque desde su boca mandandola lejos

-Siempre jugando con tu presa Falia acaba de una vez y eliminemos a las escorias que están con los no muertos-

-No tan rápido-

-Que?-

-Karyū no Hōkō-

Issei le lanzó su rugido de fuego pero este lo esquivo

-Mocoso todavía sigues vivo-

-Todavía no termino-

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

-Ja veo que te esta causando problemas Stain-

Una tormenta eléctrica va hacia Falia pero esta usa su brazo para anularlo pero no se dio cuenta que este solo cubria otro ataque que la impacta

-Maldita-

-Como supuse solo puedes anular un ataque a la vez así que toma, Reigan-

Emi usa su mano como si fuera una pistola y de la punta de su dedo lanza un potente ataque de energía Sagrada

-Dragon lightning - mientras que usa su otro brazo para lanzar un ataque eléctrico pero es esquivado ambos ata

-Ja y piensas que me voy a quedar quieta-

(Issei también está teniendo problemas en su estado actual nose si pueda derrotarlo, tengo que apresurarme, Vali y Tannin están ocupados con esas cosas que no dejan de salir solo espero que los demás hayan llegado ya a la fortaleza)

En otro lugar

Pov Serafall

Esta lanza si que es útil le voy a pedir a Emi-chan si puedo quedarmela. Estamos a punto de llegar pero que es este mal presentimiento que estoy teniendo

{Ya estamos por llegar acabemoslo rápido y terminemos con esto}

Pero veo como varios gigantes de piedra emergen del suelo

-Sigan adelante yo me ocupo de estos-

-Lo dejo en sus manos Leviathan-sama-

Bueno ha pasado tiempo desde que peleo seriamente, veo que ya se alejaron así que,

Y así desde mi mano toco el suelo y como si estuviera lanzando algo activo mi poder y nace una ola gigante de hielo que cubre y congela a los gigantes y caen a pedazos pero veo como se unen de nuevo, supongo que deben tener algún tipo de núcleo que los hace regenerarse.

-Vaya demonio veo que eres bastante fuerte para hacerle frente a mis mascotas-

-Ya veo así eres tu la responsable de esas cosas-

-Así es mi nombre es Less y yo mantengo a todas las criaturas con mi energía ilimitada de esta manera ellos no podrán ser derrotados-

-Así que si te derroto ya no podrán regenerarse ninguno de ellos, así que como una de los 4 Maous del inframundo serás derrotada-

-Quiero ver que lo intentes demonio-

En ese momento pude ver como unas marcas se expandian por su cuerpo, puedo ver como su fuerza aumento de una manera increíble

-Bien comenzemos-

Ella se paro detrás de mi pero con mi defensa de hielo pude bloquear su ataque y con Levias la ataco pero solo era una niebla y luego puedo ver como los gigantes vienen hacia mi

-Bueno en ese caso, Celsius Cross Trigger-

Así congele la mayor parte del territorio donde me encontraba incluyendo a esas cosas y también a la llamada Less

-Como es posible que puedas generar tanto hielo, incluso el cielo tiene un aire frío-

-Bueno aunque requiere una gran cantidad de magia pero me recuperare de inmediato y mientras tanto puedo usar esta lanza -

-Miserable no te creas que ya me derrotaste, sólo me desare de este hielo con mi energía-

Veo que intenta safarse pero le será inútil jeje

-Que pasa este hielo no se derrite-

-Bueno veras ese no es un hielo común esta reforzada con mi magia y es casi imposible de destruir, y dejando eso creo que es hora de terminar esto-

-Maldita no te creas que con esto ganarán, todos ustedes morirán y este universo será alimento para el gran oscuro jajaja-

-Suficiente, hora de decir adiós, Levias -

Y así utilice mi lanza y creé varias estacas de hielo que se clavaron en ella y congelandola hasta la muerte, entonces puedo ver como los gigantes empiezan a derrumbarse, con esto tanto los no muertos como los demás ya no podrán regenerarse, bien ahora a alcanzar a Ophis-chan.

En otro lugar Ophis y Thor entraron al interior de la fortaleza hasta llegar a Gregor

-Vaya felicidades por llegar hasta aquí-

-Aquí acaba todo villano -

Así Thor carga a Mjolnir y lo lanza contra Gregor pero este lo repele y se puede apreciar como unas marcas se apoderan de su cuerpo

-Pero ¿Que es eso?-

{Dios del trueno cuidado eso es la marca de maldición y aumenta tanto sus poderes y habilidades, no te vayas a descuidar}

-Bien dicho diosa dragona del Infinito pero ya es tarde gracias a ustedes he reunido una gran cantidad de energía, la suficiente como para rasgar el espacio y abrir un agujero jaja-

-A que juegas miserable-

{No me digas que…}

-Así es si bien mi primer intento en abrir el espacio fracasó por falta de poder gracias a ustedes logre reunir una gran cantidad de energía, verás este espacio lo cree en caso de emergencia por si me llegarán a descubrir así que reuniría toda la energía que se utilizará y la mandaría directamente a la grieta que esta justo encima jaja-

Ophis y Thor salieron afuera y observaron una enorme grieta que estaba reuniendo energía y por lo que observaban estaba a punto de abrirse

{Dios del trueno encargate de ese sujeto yo voy a tratar de retener esa grieta}

-Ja creen que se les voy a dejar así de fácil, deberían sentirse orgullosos de servir de alimento para él gran oscuro, es debido a que seres poderosos como ustedes vinieron que pude acelerar el proceso-

-Miserable no te saldrás con la tuya, Mjolnir-

Thor golpeaba a Gregor con su martillo haciéndolo caer mientras que Ophis se elevaba cerca de la grita y empezaba a usar su poder para frenar la entrada de energía y cerrar esa grieta

-Si que son molestos por suerte prepare algo por si las dudas-

-¿A que te refieres? Responde!

-Bueno antes de crear este espacio investigue un poco el inframundo y pude obtener valiosas muestras para ser mis nuevos sirvientes-

-Nose que planeas pero no te daré tiempo de hacerlo-

-Eso crees, Edo Tensei-

Así 4 ataúdes emergieron del piso y se vio a 4 individuos salir

-Bien es hora Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan y Lucifer vayan a acaben con los intrusos-

-Ya te dijimos que nosotros no obedecemos a nadie, somo los grandes Maous del inframundo-

Quién decía eso era Beelzebub, un hombre grande de pelo castaño oscuro con una mirada fría

-Vaya pero si es Uroboros Ophis quien lo diría, se está arriesgando en salvar este mundo-

La que habló fue Leviathan, una mujer hermosa de pelo verde opaco, con unas gafas negras

-Pero si los que nos contó es cierto el inframundo se ha rebajado al unirse a otras razas y poner a unos mocosos en nuestro puesto-

Asmodeus era el que se quejaba, un hombre bastante musculoso de cabello largo y negro

-Puedo sentir un demonio acercándose, además no podemos movernos libremente-

Lucifer era el que hablaba un hombre de cabello plateado que emitía un aire de elegancia

-Si es debido a mi técnica, pero como les dije antes si luchan por nuestro señor con todo lo que tienen estoy seguro que el los regresará a la vida y les dará más poder que nunca y podrán crear otro inframundo mucho más fuerte-

-No suena mal esa idea y por lo que nos contaste el estado actual del inframundo es deplorable, aliarse con los Angeles y los caídos, que tan bajo han caído los demonios-

-Tienes razón Lucifer ellos merecen desaparecer-

-Bien dicho Leviathan, crearemos demonios más fuertes a los que nadie se pueda oponer-

-Asmodeus tiene razón y dime hiciste lo que te pedimos-

-Si lo encontré justo donde me dijeron y lo aplique a sus cuerpos así que peleen a gusto-

-Oigan no me ignoren no me importa si los antiguos Mauos regresaron, van a caer de igual forma-

-Vaya pero si el hijo de Odin, serás perfecto para probarlo-

Mientras tanto en la pelea de Issei y Emilia

-Ja que es lo que sucede mocoso eso es todo lo que tienes-

(Ddraig si seguimos así nos va a matar)

[Aibou tranquilízate no pierdas la calma]

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

Issei se abalanzó contra Stain quien lo esquivaba fácilmente y lo atacaba con lanzas creadas de su energía

-Es inútil Ddraig por más aumentos que tome o use mi sharingan para ver sus movimientos, mi cuerpo no responde a tiempo-

[Si el seguir así nos acabará ]

(Dime Ddraig no hay forma de forzarme para usar el poder de Xix al menos por un momento)

[Espero podría ayudarte a hacerlo pero tu cuerpo no lo va a soportar, en el estado en el que estas todavía tu cuerpo está acondicionando, ten en cuenta que esta hecho de varias razas y todavía no hay un equilibrio en ninguna ]

(Pero si puedo hacerlo estoy seguro que lo derrotarlos, es mas tengo un plan)

[Bien aunque no esté de acuerdo, eres un tonto que comete locuras y crea milagros así que estoy contigo Aibou]

Así Issei le comentó su plan a Ddraig, mientras que Stain se impacientaba y decidió atacarlo

-Suficiente mocoso es hora de terminar con esto-

-Si digo lo mismo, listo Ddraig-

[Adelante ]

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

[Tranfer ]

Issei transfirió sus aumentos a sus pies para aumentar su velocidad y en parpadeo se colocó en frente de Stain y lo golpeó con su brazo derecho, pero del él no salio fuego sino que era una energía parecida a la energía de la Destrucción de Rías solo que esta era de color negra y dorada, la cuál arrasó con Stain sin dejar rastro, mientras que Issei caía al piso liberando su Balance Breaker

-Lo logramos Ddraig…. -

[Si pero mira tu brazo]

Al ver su brazo pudo ver como estaba totalmente roto y de un color rojizo como si estuviera quemado

-No puedo moverlo y siento un gran dolor-

[Te lo dije Aibou, tu cuerpo todavía no es el indicado para resistir ese poder]

-Si lo sé pero ahora debo ayudar a nee-san-

[Tranquilo sabes que no es alguien que caería así de fácil además ella es el Dios Bíblico te aseguro que ganará ]

-Vaya veo que Issei lo logró y por lo visto Vali-kun y el Tannin-ojisan están acabando con tus tropas, por lo visto ya no se están regenerando-

-Maldición seguro derrotaron a la inútil de Less -

-Bueno será mejor que te prepares porque voy a ir con todo-

-Ven niña te voy a mostrar el verdadero infierno -

-Bien entonces, Holy Ray-

Así Emi junto sus 2 manos y al abrirlas liberó un enorme poder Sagrado que se dividió en múltiples ataques que fueron directo hacia Falia, la cual no pudo anular todos los ataques y fue impactada por varios de ellos

-Maldita-

Pero antes de darse cuenta Emi voló y la atacó con una especie de hacha, la cual bloqueó pero con su mano libre saco una lanza de un portal dorado atacando con este impactandola con un poderoso ataque de viento.

Se levantó rápidamente y le lanzó una espero de energía pero..

[Shield]

-No olvides que a pesar de no poder usar mi Gate tengo mi otra habilidad para protegerme-

-Eres una molestia-

-Descuida enseguida vas a descansar y rezare para purificar tu alma-

-Deja de decir estupideces-

Pero Emi le lanzó la lanza la cual esquivo pero vio como empezaba a sacar mas armas de esos portales dorados y a lanzarcelos sin tener fin

-¿Como puedes tener tantas armas?-

-No te distraigas-

Sin previo aviso Emi apareció delante de ella y la ataco con unas dagas negra y blanco, dejando a su brazo inutilizable

-Maldición, maldita miserable ya veras que todos ustedes morirán-

-Pero hoy serás tu la que desaparezca, es hora de pagar por tus pecados-

[Muéstrale Emi el poder de la Bansaryuteii]

-Cañón Yuggoth -

Inclinándose un poco y juntando sus manos como si fuera a disparar con ellas, 3 esferas de energías aparecieron cargadas de un enorme poder sacro las cuales disparó contra Falia borrandola para siempre (nota:es como si lanzará un kamehameha)

-Espero que tu alma encuentre descanso-

[Vaya veo si rezaste por su alma y después dices que no quieres que te digan Dios Biblico jaja]

-No confundas una cosa con la otra Merex-chan, bueno vayamos a ayudar a mi hermano que puedo ver que su brazo esta en muy mal estado-

Así liberando su Balance Breaker se dirigió hasta donde estaba Issei, mientras que Vali y Tannin terminaban con los no muertos restantes

-Estira tu brazo Issei -

-Ehh si de acuerdo nee-san -

Así Emi estiró su mano y empezó a curarse el brazo

-Realmente te exediste mira tu brazo esta totalmente roto y parece quemado-

-Lo sé Ddraig me advirtió que mi cuerpo todavía no lo soportaría el poder de Xix-

-Bueno ya tendrás tiempo para dominarlo, ya casi termino de curartelo-

(Vaya es como la curación de Asia pero veo que ella lo hace no sólo más rápido sino que también mi energía regresa)

-Nee-san es como el Sacred Gear de Asia-

-Ehh Asia? Ah si te refieres al Sacred Gear, ya deberías saber que la mayoría fueron hechos a partir de mis habilidades-

-Hyodou veo que ese sujeto te dio problemas-

-No molestes Vali puedo ver que estas bastante cansado-

-Que esperabas esas cosas salían y no tenían fin, en fin tomen-

-Y esto Vali-kun -

-Son lágrimas fénix las obtuve hace algún tiempo pero nos ayudarán a reponernos aunque sólo tengo 3-

-No te preocupes por mi Hakuryuukou, estoy en perfecto estado-

-Para mi también todavía tengo bastante energía y no sufrí mucho daño, tomentosa ustedes dos y guarden el último por si las dudas-

-Bien como gustes-

[Jaja mal por ti Vali]

(Cierra la boca Albion)

Pero todos escucharon una gran explosión proveniente de la fortaleza

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Rápido todos apresuremosnos y alcancemos a Ophis-

Tannin se veía preocupado, asi todos se apresuraron a la fortaleza

Entrando a la fortaleza Serafall pudo observar algo que lo dejó impactada, vio al dios del trueno tirado en el piso muy lastimado

-¿Pero que paso aquí?-

-Vaya pero se es la Maou Leviathan -

Al decir esas palabras los antiguos Maous la observaron detenidamente lo cual puso nerviosa a Serafall ya que si bien les parecía familiar no los reconocía

-Esta mocosa es la que ocupó mi lugar, no puedo creer que katerea haya perdido contra ella-

-Jajaja pero dejando eso de lado no está nada mal, podría divertirme un rato con ella-

-Ya basta Asmodeus, sabe que ella representa la decadencia del inframundo y debe ser eliminada-

-Tan serio como siempre Lucifer -

Al observarlos bien Serafall pudo reconocerlos ellos eran los Maous originales y si bien podría enfrentarse a uno, contra los 4 se le sería completamente imposible

-Nose como volvieron de la muerte pero ustedes ya no son los dirigentes del inframundo y este esta avanzando en paz con las demás facciones y como la actual Maou no permitiré que destruyan eso-

Serafall estaba lista para enfrentarlos pero en eso vio como Gregor se dirigía al cielo y pudo observar a una cansada Ophis tratando de parar la abertura de una grieta con su energía, fue en ese momento que entendió todo y se apresuró a defender a Ophis pero Leviathan apareció frente a ella

-Vaya porque tanta prisa-

-Dejame pasar que acaso no ves que no sólo los demonios todos moriremos -

-Y eso los demonios actualmente están en decadencia y merecen morir, nosotros crearemos más con el poder que no van a atorgar-

-Ya veo ese tipo de pensamiento es lo que hacía a los Demonios no poder avanzar -

-Ja todavía eres una mocosa ingenua -

En ese momento 2 especies de tentáculos salieron de su espalda a atacarla pero ella lo esquivo sin darse cuenta que Beelzebub estaba detrás de ella

-Es un desperdicio me hubieras divertido mucho pero tienes que morir no voy a permitir que interfieras-

Golpeandola en el acto con su puño cargado de una energía verde la mando a volar donde Asmodeus la atrapó con varias cadenas de energía y a lo lejos Serafall observaba a Lucifer apuntandola con una esfera de energía violeta

-Es hora de que desaparezcas -

Al lanzarla Serafall sabia que se la impactaba recibiría un gran daño y por alguna razón no podía congelar las cadenas de Asmodeus para safarse pero al momento de ser impactada alguien se atravesó y la defendió, cuando se disipó el humo pudo ver como Hyodou Issei estaba con su armadura y había bloqueado el impacto

-¿Qué estás haciendo? deberías haber ido a ayudar a Ophis -

-Lo siento Serafall-sama pero no podía quedarme quieto y ver a una chica ser golpeada tenia que protegerla-

-De que esta hablando Hyodou Issei todavía soy una Maou no iba a morir por ese ataque -

Issei estaba sorprendido del cambio de actitud de Serafall ya no actuaba de forma infantil como siempre

-Lo sé pero Maou o no usted sigue siendo una mujer y la voy a proteger con toda mi fuerza-

Serafall se quedó muda nadie le había dicho esas palabras nunca, todos siempre la trataban como la gran Maou Leviathan o antes como la heredera Sitri y nunca la veían como una mujer normal y eso la asombro bastante causándole un sonrojo en ella

-Ya veo porque Rias-chan y las demás te quieren tanto-

(Vaya volvió a la normalidad que le habrá pasado hace un segundo estaba toda sería y hasta podría decir enojada)

-Sera-chan estas bien-

Emi llegaba en compañía de los demás y saco una espada Sagrada la cual corto las cadenas de Asmodeus sin problema después la volvío a guardar dejando con asombro a los Maous originales

-Gracias Emi-chan pero hay que ayudar a Ophis-chan en este momento… -

Serafall no pudo terminar y vio como Tannin había bloqueado el ataque de Gregor y se disponía a luchar contra el

-Vaya Tannin-chan -

-Debes tener más cuidado Issei no te adelantes así, sino hubiera usado mi Shielder estarías lastimado-

-Si lo sé nee-san pero no podía quedarme quieto y ver a Serafall-sama ser golpeada-

-Sabes que podría usar Shielder en ella para protegerla-

-Bueno eso no lo pense-

-Siempre tan descuidado hyoudeou-

-Bueno y ahora quienes son esos tipos-

Emi miro a los 4 y los reconoció enseguida gracias a los recuerdos de su vida pasada ella sabia quienes eran

-Son los Maous originales, de alguna manera fueron revividos -

Las palabras de Serafall dejaron atónitos a Issei y Vali, más que nada a Vali quien estaba viendo a su bisabuelo cara a cara, mientras tanto Tannin peleaba contra Gregor para proteger a Ophis

-Miserable dragón hasta a un lado-

-Eres fuerte pero te voy a mostrar el poder de un Rey dragón-

-Escuchen hay que frenarlos hasta que Oka-san cierre esa grieta-

-Bien Emi-chan dejame que me encargue de mi predecesora-

-Yo voy a ir por Lucifer.. -

Vali estaba por terminar pero fue interrumpido por Issei

-Espera Vali puedo ver que estas bastante alterado con ver a ese Lucifer, dejame que yo lo enfrente así no podrás pelear bien-

-Mi hermano tiene razón Vali-

-Bien, pero más te vale no morir Hyodou recuerda que todavía tienes que enfrentarme-

-Si no te preocupes -

-Quien se preocupa -

-Jajaja veo que ambos se llevan bastante bien-

Serafall veía como ambos dragones se relacionaban bien, a pesar de ser rivales ella ve que son buenos amigos

-Oigan ustedes mocosos nose quienes son pero como se atreven a ignorarnos-

-Calmate Asmodeus, fijate bien en esos 2, notas sus auras-

-Ohhh si quien iba a pensar que los veríamos de nuevo, y pensar que Elohim logró sellar a los dragones Celestiales y que los porten esos mocosos-

-Dime Lucifer notaste al portador del blanco, puedo sentir como tu sangre también corre por la de él-

-Vaya es cierto Beelzebub veo que tu descendencia se mezclo con la de los humanos -

-Eres una deshonra para mi linaje-

-Yo no tengo ninguna relación contigo o tu linaje, no me importa que tenga algo de tu sangre-

-Tu mera existencia es un abominación y deberás desaparecer por mis manos-

Lucifer se dispuso a atacarlo pero Issei se interpuso ya estando con su armadura

-Lo siento pero yo voy a ser tu oponente-

-Sekiryuutei haste a un lado-

-Eso no, dragon shoot-

Issei dispara contra Lucifer quien lo esquiva, pero no se da cuenta que Issei arremete contra el y lo manda lejos

-Miserable-

-Lo siento Leviathan-chan pero yo soy tu oponente-

Serafall lanza una ola gigante de hielo contra ella para llevarla lejos

-Me tendré que conformar contigo Asmodeus-

-Te ves muy confiado descendiente de Lucifer, bien yo haré su trabajo y te borrare del mapa-

-Quiero ver que lo intentes-

Vanishing dragón Balance Breaker

-Vamos Albion-

[Adelante Vali será divertido volverlos a derrotar]

-No te creas tanto blanco-

Así ambos chocaron y mientras peleaban en el aire se iban alejando

-Entonces niña tu serás mi oponente -

-Así es Beelzebub, sólo te diré que iré con todo desde el principio-

-Vaya si que eres directa -

Baransa Dragón Balance Breaker

-No voy a perder tiempo, Séptimo Cielo!-

Emi junto sus manos y 7 esferas sagradas salieron de ella directo hacia Beelzebub quien a pesar de cubrirse recibió daño

-Esto es energía Sagrada, tu aura es incluso mayor al de un serafín ¿Quién demonios eres?-

-La portadora del dragón emperador del equilibrio, la bansaryuteii-

-Otro dragón Celestial, en verdad son fastidiosos, bien te mostraré el poder de un verdadero demonio -

-Ven entonces-

En la pelea de Issei contra Lucifer se podía ver una gran diferencia entre ambos, a pesar de varios aumentos que tuvo Issei no podía golpearlos, sus ataques de fuego los repetía fácilmente

-Karyū no Hōkō-

-Que sucede sekiryuutei ese es todo tu poder-

(Maldición no puedo hacerle nada, Ddraig tal vez deberíamos usar ese poder nuevamente)

[Ni lo pienses Aibou, el no es como el otro, si te descuidas solo terminarás con el brazo roto]

(Entonces que podemos hacer a este paso nos va a derrotar, si tan solo pudiera entrar en mi modo triana)

[Ya no tienes las evil peaces, eso será imposible]

(Ddraig ¿podríamos acumular nuestros aumentos en mi brazo derecho?)

[Si me concentro podría hacerlo, pero ¿que tienes pensado?]

(Ya lo veras)

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

-Sigues con eso sekiryuutei, ya va siendo momento de terminar con esto, muere de una vez-

Una enorme esfera se elevó desde su mano lanzándosela a una gran velocidad impactandole pero cuando Lucifer se dispuso a golpearlo, simplemente lo atravesó y se convirtió en cadenas de fuego que lo enrollaron, dejándolo inmóvil

-Pero que es esto-

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

-Pude ver lo que harías, con mis ojos he estado siguiendo tus movimientos y gracias a eso ya me he adaptado a tu ritmo-

-Crees que este simple fuego me va a detener -

Pero Lucifer no podía safarse de las ataduras

-¿Qué es esto?

-No te sorprendas si bien tome esa técnica de clon prestada de nee-san, el convertirlas en ataduras al ser impactadas fue idea mia-

-De que estas hablando sekiryuutei -

-Hice que Ddraig utilizara todos mis aumentos en ese clon de fuego, así que no no te vas a sacar de esas ataduras fácilmente-

-Y cuanto crees que esto te va durar -

-Lo suficiente -

[Vamos Aibou ]

-Guren Bakuenjin(Loto Carmesí: Cuchillo de Llamas Explosiva)-

Issei lanza una serie de ataques destructivos la cual termina con un torrente de llamas con forma de espada que golpea a Lucifer en una formación en espiral, cada vez que estas golpean a Lucifer explotaban y lo quemaban.

[Ese fue un ataque abrumador fue una buena idea el haberlo retenido]

-Si con esto logre vencerlo pero estoy completamente sin fuerzas-

-Vaya sekiryuutei ese realmente fue un poderoso ataque-

Issei vio detrás de la columna de humo y vio a un Lucifer con la mitad del cuerpo destruido pero se estaba regenerando rápidamente

-Eso no puede ser te ataque con todo lo que tenía-

-No olvides que yo estoy muerto, este cuerpo no es más que un repuesto para que mi alma permanezca en este mundo y si quieres vencerme tendrás que destruirlo por completo o golpear mi alma jajaja-

(Maldición ya casi no tengo fuerza)

-Bien sekiryuutei, para hacer honor a tu poder te mostraré una fuerza más allá de lo que imaginas-

En la pelea de Serafall y Leviathan

Todo el terreno en donde se encontraban se convirtió en una tundra helada

-No esperaba menos ya veo porque los del te dieron mi titulo-

-Me siento alagada por eso pero aun así vas a caer-

-Jaja que pasa con esa actitud sería, que paso con la actitud de antes-

-No tengo la necesidad de responder-

-Veo que es solo una máscara que usas con los demás jaja, por tu energía veo que perteneces a la casa Sitri, me sorprende que seas tan hábil con el hielo y por lo que escuché veo que tienes una hermana que..-

Sin dejarla terminar Serafall la atacó con un torrente de hielo que cubrió todo

-No te atrevas a mencionarla-

-Tengo que admitir que ese fue un buen ataque si no hubiera tenido este cuerpo estaría bastante lastimada-

-Pues no te alegres porque sino te puedo vencer, entonces te congelare por la eternidad-

-Pequeña demonio si bien admito que eres fuerte estas muy lejos de derrotarme, el hielo que manejas no es lo suficientemente frío, no te acercas al 0 absoluto-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Te voy a mostrar el verdadero frío, el 0 absoluto, pero también te mostraré un poder que hasta ahora no le mostré a nadie así que siéntete alagada-

-Nose de que hablas pero no voy a caer, no importa lo que hagas-

-Ya veremos -

Mientras en la pelea de Vali y Asmodeus

Se puede ver a Vali usando su Divide para disminuir el poder de este pero sin mucho efecto

-Que sucede descendiente de Lucifer, a pesar de ser el portador del blanco es todo lo que puede hacer-

-Callate esto apenas comienza -

[Tranquilo Vali no seas precipitado, ya anteriormente luche con ese sujeto, es algo molesto, mira atentamente las 2 esferas que lo acompañan sus ataques usan la magia de ahí, es por eso que la Divide no funciona a pesar de haberlo golpeado tantas veces]

(Que sugieres Albion)

[No te preocupes si bien sus ataques son potentes, tiene una muy baja defensa en los laterales, esas esferas que ves le proporcionan bastante magia pero se confía y Descuida esas partes]

(Ya veo será atacarlo donde es más vulnerable)

-Qué sucede, si tu no atacas lo haré yo-

Asmodeus atacó con diferentes ataques múltiples y así Vali usó su Half Dimension

-Eso no te servirá Hakuryuukou -

-No lo hacia en tus ataques -

-¿Qué? -

Así Asmodeus se dio cuenta de lo que había disminuido los escudos a sus laterales y veía como Vali esquivando todos sus ataques gracias a que uso su Divide en los diferentes ataques estaba a su plenitud siempre y se dedicó a su velocidad, así se colocó a un lado de él y lo golpeó con todo su potencia

-Tenryū no Hokou(rugido del dragón del cielo)-

Así Vali lo golpeó con un rugido de viento haciendo que impacte contra el suelo pero Asmodeus se levantó como si nada

-Bien Hakuryuukou creo que es momento de mostrarte el terror que da un verdadero demonio puro-

Mientras tanto Emi seguía combatiendo a Beelzebub y gracias a su ataques sagrados iba con una gran ventaja pero a pesar de eso se lo veía tranquilo

-Estás demasiado tranquilo a pesar de que pronto tu alma será purificada por mi poder Sagrado y abandonaras este mundo-

-Jajaja no deberías confiarte demasiado, sabes ya tengo una ligera sospecha de quién eres verdad, pero primero voy a mostrarte un poder que no tuve la oportunidad de usar en el pasado-

[Emi no bajes la guardia, nose que que planea pero no debe ser nada bueno]

(S lo sé Merex-chan)

Fue en ese momento que los 4 Maous originales al mismo tiempo dijeron

-Resurreccion-

Y así los 4 fueron envueltos en una masa oscura y se podía ver como su apariencia iba cambiando, en el caso de Leviathan su cuerpo aumento y varios tentáculos salían de su espalda y su cara fue cubierta por una especie de máscara, Asmodeus tomo la forma como la de un león y en su máscara salia una gran melena oscura, a Beelzebub sus brazos se alargaron y de su máscara salían varios cuernos y finalmente Lucifer su cuerpo se fortaleció y su máscara ocupaba toda su cara con 2 grandes cuernos saliendo

Vali Vs Asmodeus

-¿Que hiciste?-

-No hay necesidad de que lo sepas, sólo te diré que con esta forma fue que derrotamos al dios del trueno jaja-

[Vali nose que sea esa forma, ante nunca la había mostrado pero ten cuidado ]

-Si ya lo…-

Vali no pudo terminar que fue golpeado por este sin dejarle tiempo en reaccionar

-Cuando fue que apareció -

[Atrás de ti]

Sin darle tiempo Asmodeus lo golpeó con una potente ráfaga destruyendo completamente su armadura

-Eso es todo blanco, como te habrás dado cuenta ya no necesito de esas esferas mi fuerza y velocidad se han incrementado considerablemente-

-Esto no termina -

Levantándose y reactivando su Balance Breaker Vali usa su Divide pero

-Pero no funciona -

-Sorprendido, si bien es una gran habilidad pero no Invencible -

-¿A que te refieres? -

-Si bien puedes dividir la energía de tu oponente y hacerla tuya, sólo funciona con la energía o magia pero en mi estado actual no podrás hacer nada ya que esta transformación no usas nada de eso sino que es aura, algo con lo que no cuentas-

[Vali tiene razón los que podrían entender eso son los yokais que es la que utilizan más eso]

-Entonces lo acabare con todo lo que tengo-

-Y bien blanco ¿que harás? -

-Ya lo veras-

Yo, aquel que despertará...  
Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la supremacía de Dios.  
Envidio el "infinito" y persigo el "sueño".  
Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Blanco de la supremacía.  
¡Te llevare a los limites más lejanos de la inocencia!  
¡Juggernaut-Drive!

Así Vali recitó el cántico y con su forma dragón embistió a Asmodeus lanzandolo lejos

-Bien así será más interesante -

Serafall Vs Leviathan

La batalla continuaba pero Serafall no soportaría mucho ante el poder de Leviathan, su nueva forma era imparable y sabia que sin Sirchez o Ajuka por aquí ella caería

-Ya te cansaste pequeña Sitri -

-Todavía no-

(De seguir así definitivamente me va a matar)

-Bueno te diré algo está forma es lo que te hace un verdadero demonio, sólo tiene el pequeño precio de sacrificar a los que son cercanos a ti-

-Quieres decir que sin eso no tendría ese poder, si eso es necesario prefiria la muerte antes de sacrificar a mi hermana -

-Bien entonces así es como moriras-

Así Leviathan logró agarrar una de las piernas de Serafall con sus tentáculos, la cual a pleno contacto se empezó a congelar pero ese hielo no era normal, ella sentía como su pierna se rompía a pedazos por dentro

-Mi pierna, ¿Que clase de hielo es este?-

-Esto es el cero absoluto, algo muy lejano a lo que tu haces-

Leviathan decidió lanzarla contra el piso congelado lastimandola en el acto

(No voy a poder aguantar más contra esos ataques, es muy superior a mi, pero al menos si tengo que caer la haré caer conmigo)

Emi Vs Beelzebub

Emi lanzaba una gran cantidad de magia Sagrada sin hacerle mucho efecto

-¿Qué sucede mocosa? -

(Maldición sigue recuperándose como si nada, será mejor que usé mi tsukuyomi para atrapar su mente)

-Estás muy pensativa mocosa o debería llamarte Elohim -

Emi se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso

-No te sorprendas, crees que no me daría cuenta después de ver esa calidad de aura Sagrada -

-¿A que te refieres? -

-Reconocería esa aura donde fuera, aunque me cuesta creer que el gran dios bíblico haya reencarnado en una mocosa-

-Mi nombre es Emilia Yusa y lo que fui antes no tiene nada que ver con mi yo de ahora -

-Di lo que quieras pero eso no va a cambiar de que eres el Dios Bíblico, como sea será muy reconfortante matarte, de seguro pensaste en usar tu tsukuyomi no es asi-

-¿Como sabes de eso?-

-Por favor he luchado contra ti muchas veces en el pasado y dejame decirte que no te va a funcionar, y lo digo por el hecho de que no empezaste a usarlo desde el principio, eso quiere decir que no lo controlas adecuadamente -

-Eso lo vamos a ver -

De esa Emi se dispuso a activar sus ojos pero al momento de hacerlo se empezó a marear y se dió cuenta de que en la zona donde se encontraba había una especie de neblina rodeando

-¿Qué es esta niebla? -

-Jajaja desde que me di cuenta de quién eras en realidad tome algunas medidas contra esos ojos, mientras peleabamos empecé a dispersar esta neblina de mi cuerpo lo que causa un fuerte dolor mientras más concéntrese tus fuerzas en un solo punto en este caso tus ojos-

(Ya veo se dio cuenta de mi identidad debido a mi aura sacra)

[Emi ataquemos con precaución]

(Si lo sé Merex-chan le lanzaremos nuestro más grande ataque para desvanecerlo)

[Si un ataque que no se puede esquivar ]

Mientras tanto dentro de la fortaleza la pelea de Tannin continuaba siendo bastante parejo entre ambos

-Ha no lo haces nada mal dragón pero una vez que pase a la segunda etapa del sello de maldición será tu fin-

-Entonces debo acabar contigo antes de eso-

Pero en un movimiento rápido Gregor le lanza una especie de musgo pegajoso a la cara dejándolo ciego por un momento, suficiente tiempo para que las marcas de su sello se expandan totalmente

-Maldición no veo nada-

-Este será tu final dragón -

Justo cuando terminaba lo impacto un feroz relámpago dejándolo inmóvil

-¿Qué sucede, de donde vino eso?-

-Que descortés de tu parte olvidarte de mi-

-Tu, pensé que habían acabado contigo-

En eso Tannin ya se había recuperado y se asombró de ver a Thor

-Thor, ¿Te encuentras bien? -

-Si, es verdad que los antiguos Maous me tomaron por sorpresa con esa transformación pero eso no quita que soy un dios, y no voy a caer tan fácilmente,¡Mjolnir ¡

Así Thor envolvió su cuerpo con electricidad a través de su martillo y se abalanzó contra Gregor, rompiendole el brazo ezquierdo en el acto

-Ahora Tannin acabalo-

-Si, desaparece infeliz-

Tannin le lanzó un poderoso rugido que lo impacto y dejo casi muerto en el suelo

-Bien hecho ahora vayamos a ayudar a mi diosa y los otros-

-Jajajajja-

Gregor comenzó a reír sin parar

-Que es lo gracioso ya pronto morirás-

-Aprovecha tus últimos momentos mortal para reflexionar sobre tus acciones -

-No los que van a morir serán todos ustedes, mi amo los devorara a cada uno, si ya estoy por morir lo menos que puedo hacer es dar mi propia alma como energía para abrir completamente la fisura-

-Espera-

Thor se lanzó rápidamente pero ya era tarde su cuerpo se desvaneció y se convirtió en una luz oscura que se dirigió hacia el portal causando un gran estruendo y abriéndose más

-No puede ser, con la energía que tiene Ophis no podrá aguantar por mucho-

{Oigan ustedes 2, no se queden parados ahí vengan rápido y ayúdenme con esto o será el fin para todos}

Así ambos fueron a ayudar a Ophis brindando su energía y mantenimiento a raya la fisura

Issei Vs Lucifer

Se podía ver como la armadura de Issei era golpeada constantemente sin que este pudiera defenderse

-Maldición, aún transfiriendo todo mis aumentos a mi defensa no podemos resistir sus ataques, la armadura se está desmoronando-

[Si Aibou hay que pensar en algo o será el fin para nosotros ]

(Lo sé esa forma que adoptó lo hizo increíblemente fuerte de seguir así solo nos quedará usar de nuevo el poder que me dieron)

[No te precipites tu cuerpo ahora no soportará y te pasará lo mismo que paso cuando lo usaste antes]

(Si lo sé pero eso no importa ahora de cualquier forma nos va a matar, pero tengo una idea de como poder usar este poder unas cuantas veces por lo menos)

-Y bien sekiryuutei eso va a ser todo-

-No, mi armadura todavía está en pie y yo también -

-Olvídalo, con mi forma actual no tienes ninguna posibilidad -

-Si, ya veo porque eras el líder de los demonios antiguamente -

-Voy a ser generoso y te voy a contar como obtuve esta forma -

-Verás todo comenzó cuando caímos del cielo, del reino de Elohim, necesitábamos ser más fuertes por nuestra propia cuenta, fue entonces cuando conocimos a ese ser Omnipotente el cual nos brindó una nueva fuente de energía y así yo y los demás cambiamos y nació la raza de los demonios -

(Ser Omnipotente?, debe estar refiriéndose a quien me brindó su poder el rey eterno Xix)

-Pero poco después ese ser desapareció y solo su acompañante quien al parecer era su descendiente se quedó con nosotros, su nombre era Lilith, ella era realmente hermosa y al poco tiempo nos casamos y fue así que fundamos la ciudad de Lilith, y los 72 pilares fueron fundados al igual que el inframundo y el título de los 4 Maous y ella fue conocida como la madre de todos los demonios -

-Pero eso no explica tu poder con esa clase de transformación -

-Si verás durante la guerra entre las facciones tuvimos muchas bajas y era necesario obtener más poder, gracias a las investigaciones de Asmodeus descubrimos que el poder que nos volvió demonios podíamos utilizarlo de nuevo desde nuestro interior y hacernos más fuertes pero necesitaríamos un detonante, algo que nos quebrara por dentro para forzarnos a evolucionar-

-Espera, ¿Que clase de detonante? -

-Eso era bañarnos con la sangre de quienes eran muy cercanos e importantes para nosotros, así causaría una gran revolución en nuestro ser ya que al ser demonios cuando queremos o apreciamos algo lo hacemos por la eternidad -

-Espera no me digas que….-

-Así es asesinamos a nuestras esposas o marido en el caso de Leviathan y amigos más cercanos, claro con excepción de nuestros hijos-

-Maldito hiciste eso solo para obtener más fuerza -

-Era algo necesario para el futuro de los demonios, pero cuando íbamos a bañarnos con su sangre, tuvieron que interrumpir los dragones Celestiales y causar un gran alboroto, por lo que decidimos dejar la sangre en el laboratorio secreto de Leviathan y partimos al campo de batalla rápidamente donde formamos una tregua con Elohim y bueno el resto es historia -

-No puedo creer que hayan hecho todo eso solo por poder, son realmente despreciables-

-Cierra la boca mocoso, nosotros teníamos una responsabilidad con nuestra raza y había que hacer lo necesario para prevalecer-

-Pero podía haber otras maneras no había la necesidad de…-

-Callate!, no tienes ni idea del dolor que sentimos en ese entonces pero lamentablemente morimos, pero ese sujeto nos regreso a este mundo y le dijimos que nos trajera ese contenedor del laboratorio secreto y lo imbuya en nuestros cuerpos -

-Y es por eso que lo ayudas a destruir todo!-

-La sociedad demoníaca de ahora es un insulto y debe ser erradicada, y con el poder que nos dará su maestro podremos volver a la vida y así resurgir a los Demonios desde 0-

-Miserable y crees que lo voy a permitir -

-Que te guste o no es innecesario, de cualquier forma vas a morir y no vas a poder hacer nada, bueno basta de charlas es hora de terminar esto-

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

Issei empezó a aumentar su energía pero mientras lo hacia veía como Lucifer acumulaba energía en sus manos de color violeta y luego estos formaron un espiral alrededor de sus brazos y atacó a Issei sin dejarle tiempo de reaccionar y rompiendo parte de su armadura

-Es…..muy fuerte -

[Aibou! ]

Así Lucifer empezó a golpearlo de manera brutal y luego junto sus 2 brazos e hizo explotar su energía en el lanzandolo lejos y destruyendo por completo su armadura y Lucifer pudo ver la cara de Issei y sus ojos los cuales le parecieron familiares

-Es curioso sekiryuutei tus ojos me parecen familiares, como adiós mocoso! -

Así Lucifer cargo sus manos y le lanzó un gran poder hacia Issei, quien se levantó levemente y levantó su brazo y derrepende una poderosa energía negra y dorado salió y destruyó el ataque de Lucifer e impactandolo, mientras se recuperaba del ataque de Issei Lucifer notó que el dedo de este se encuentraba roto y quemado

-¿Qué hiciste sekiryuutei? eso que lanzaste es muy parecido al poder de la Destrucción de los Bael, incluso acabaste con mi brazo izquierdo, si no tuviera este cuerpo estaría acabado-

[Aibou eso fue demasiado arriesgado ]

(Lo sé Ddraig pero de haberlo hecho habríamos muerto, aunque resultó como esperaba, el concentrar esa energía solo en mi dedo si bien baje su potencia pero me da más posibilidades para atacar)

[Si tienes razón pero no hay que ser descuidado solo tenemos 9 tiros más ]

-Ven Lucifer o te quedarás ahí! -

-No creas que caeré en tus provocaciones -

Lucifer empezó a atacar a distancia pero Issei siguió aplicando su defensa y contrarrestando sus ataques y atacandolo

-Veo que esa energía tiene sus desventajas mira ya solo te quedan 2 dedos sanos-

Lucifer se dirigía a acabar con Issei y este utilizó todo su brazo destruyendo su ataque y acabando con la mayoría del cuerpo de Lucifer pero se recuperaba

-Lo olvidaste mientras no acabes con todo mi cuerpo será inútil mientras que tu ya no tienes nada con que defenderte muere-

Él se dirigía hacia Issei pero fue impactado otra vez por esa energía y vio asombrado como había usado su dedo roto para realizarlo tornándose morado

-Estás loco sekiryuutei -

-Ya te dije que no voy a caer así de fácil. No dejare que hagas lo que te plazca-

[Aibou es una locura ]

-No me interesa no dejare que las personas que amo desaparezcan, no mientras todavía me quede un poco de aliento -

De esa manera comenzaron los ataques nuevamente, Issei seguía utilizando sus dedos rotos y Lucifer seguía atacando hasta que Issei logró golpearlo con su brazo derecho acabando con la mayoría de su cuerpo

-Cuanto más seguirás con esto sekiryuutei -

-Entonces acabemos con esto de una vez, Ddraig!-

[Si Aibou demosle todo lo que tenemos ]

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

-Ahhhh! -

Issei salto y envolvió todo su cuerpo con el poder y se abalanzó contra Lucifer, el cual lo enfrentó con todo su poder causando una enorme explosión y al disiparse el humo se lo podía ver a Issei con el cuerpo todo roto y destrozado y a un Lucifer apenas recuperándose

-Eso estuvo cerca sekiryuutei, por poco y acabas conmigo, sino hubiera lanzado parte de mi brazo lejos ahora estaría muerto sin nada de mi para regenerarme -

[¡Aibou reacciona! ]

Lucifer se acercaba para darle el golpe final pero el cuerpo de Issei comenzó a emitir un brillo

-¿Qué le pasa ahora? -

Dentro de la mente de Issei

-Ya es hora de que despiertes Hyodou Issei -

Al reaccionar Issei se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un espacio negro y vio que Xix estaba parado frente a él

-Tu eres….Xix-

-Así es deje este fragmento de mi alma como medida de seguridad, veo que has usado mi poder sin estar preparado y deterioraste tu cuerpo en el proceso -

-Si, pero no tenia mas opción!-

-Entiendo es normal que intentes proteger a los que amás pero debes tener cuidado contigo mismo también -

-Pero aun así ya no tengo fuerzas y mi cuerpo está totalmente roto, al final no pude proteger a nadie -

-Descuida te daré una oportunidad, si quemo este fragmento de mi alma haré que tu cuerpo resista mi poder y también traiciones daré conocimiento sobre mis habilidades pero recuerda que solo será por un período de tiempo después tendrás que aprender por tus propios medios-

-Enserio, entonces hagamoslo de una vez, la verdad no tenemos mucho tiempo -

-No te apresures, por cierto después de esto se hará más fácil que tu cuerpo se estabilice y tome la forma adecuada para usar no sólo mi poder sino el de los demás que yacen dentro de ti, pero vas a necesitar un estímulo para que pase recuerdalo -

-Si entiendo -

-Bien entonces comenzemos -

Así fue como Issei se levantó sin ninguna herida pero su cuerpo se veía diferente y no sólo eso sino que su sharingan también cambio y tomo la forma de lo que se conoce como magenkyu sharingan (la forma de la de sasuke) y un poder negro y dorado salia de su cuerpo ejerciendo una enorme presión.

-Pero que es eso, se supone que estabas a punto de morir y ahora se levanta como si nada-Lucifer estaba sorprendido por lo que veía

-Bien Lucifer esta vez será muy diferente-derrepente Issei volvía a lanzar su poder pero esta vez no sufría ninguna consecuencia en su cuerpo

-Otra vez ese poder molesto, pero ni así me vas a derrotar

-Es verdad por eso,Amateratso

Issei grita y donde estaba mirando a Lucifer es envuelto por unas llamas negras

-Maldición, no creas que así me vas a ganar, solo tengo que apagar estas llamas

Lucifer trataba de apagarlas con su magia pero no pasaba nada y estas se estaban extendiendo así que decidió cortarse el brazo

-Esas llamas no son normales, ese mocoso es completamente diferente su poder creció demasiado

Boost Boost Boost

-Lo siento pero tengo poco tiempo así que voy a acabar con esto rápido

-Diabulus Dragón!

Issei grita y es rodeado por una armadura carmesí muy diferente a la de su balance breaker, la cual tenia un imponente poder

-No creas que ya ganaste Sekiryuteii, ahora mismo te acabare

Lucifer se elevó y cargó un enorme poder

-Muere de una vez, Dark Hole!

Un enorme ataque se dirigía a Issei pero este solo se dispuso a ver y junto sus 2 manos(como el kamehameha)

Boost Boost Boost Boost

-Estrella de Caos!

Así un potente poder rojo es lanzado, el cual atraviesa el ataque de Lucifer e impactandolo causando una gran explosión.

Tras despejarse todo se ve a un Lucifer con solo la mitad de su cuerpo pero este ya no se podía regenerar debido al fuerte daño que sufrió y entonces Issei se empezó a acercar

-Bien hecho Sekiryuutei, acabaste conmigo ya no puedo hacer nada mas, solo te quiero pedir un favor

-Mmm y cual seria?-Issei estaba desconcertado por el pedido

-Sabes si bien asesine con los más cerca para mi a la única con quien no pude hacer nada fue con mi esposa Lilith

-Espera!, tu dijiste que…

-Si lo se pero eran mentiras que te dije y a los otros Maous, ella esta sellada, durmiendo un sueño eterno, quiero que la liberes y le cuentes lo que paso y dile que realmente lo siento

-Si, entiendo, lo haré

-Bien ella se encuentra en….

Issei se sorprende al escuchar el lugar donde se encuentraba sellada y después de eso Lucifer comienza a desaparecer como polvo

[Aibou será mejor que nos apresuremos]

-Si entiendo vamos

Así Issei se dirigió a la brecha para reunirse con los demás

Emi vs Beelzebub

Emi estaba alejada levantando su mano izquierda, cargando un gran rayo desde el cielo

-Bien es momento

-Ha que piensas hacer Dios Bíblico

-Kirin

Y así un gran dragón de trueno cargó contra Beelzebub y explotó toda la zona pero..

-Bien hecho eso si que es un ataque poderoso digno de ti pero con este cuerpo me regenerare, recuerda que ya estoy muerto jajaja

-Bien pero eso no significa que seas invencible

-Lastima que no vivirás para descubrirlo

-No lo creo, Merex-chan!

Shield

-Meteroic Burts

Y con una gran velocidad empezó a atacar a Emi con una gran cantidad de ataques consecutivos destruyendo su shield, que la rodeaba por todo el cuerpo, terminando con un gran golpe seguido de una gran explosión dejándola en un cráter inconsciente

-Ahhh que bien tendré el privilegio de matarte Dios Bíblico ahora muere

Preparando una gran esfera lista para acabarlo pero un destello rodeó su cuerpo

-Pero ¿Que es esa luz?

En el espacio mental de Emilia

-¿Que sucede?

-No te preocupes vas a estar bien

-Ehh, ¿Quien eres?

-Bueno como decirlo soy tu- decía el hombre de pelo rojo frente a Emi dejándola sorprendida

-Ehhh!

-Digamos que soy tu vida pasada, pensé que tal vez dejar parte de mi esencia dentro tuyo te ayudaría en un futuro

-Entonces eres yo, el Dios Bíblico del que todos hablan

-Así es pero también lo eres tú, pero vayamos al punto

-Si tienes alguna forma de ganar contra beelzebub te escucho

-No seas impaciente, primero te diré de donde venimos

-Bueno… supongo que algo me interesa pero que sea rápido, dudo que él nos de tanto tiempo

-Tranquila que en este espacio mental el tiempo transcurrido es diferente. Ahora a lo importante, yo soy 1 de 2 hermanos, hijos de la Reina Eterna de la luz

-Si algo había escuchado de eso, okaa-san me dijo que el otro hermano estaba en el mundo espejo de este universo

-Así es, yo heredé los ojos de mi madre, supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero

-Hablas del tsukuyomi

-Así es, mientras que mi hermano el cuerpo, el cual contiene el poder de solaris, la cual es tan poderosa como el mismo sol

-Vaya eso es increíble

-Pero antes de morir pude sentir que mi hermano había muerto así que posiblemente el cielo en ese universo haya desaparecido, yo tuve suerte de que Gran Rojo y Meraxes estuvieran cerca para poder reencarnar. Pero estoy seguro de que mi hermano habrá dejado la energía de solaris escondida para que no se perdiera su poder.

-Que me quieres decir

-Que pronto será mejor que vayas a ese universo por la energía de solaris para que no caiga en malas manos. Por ahora destrabare todo tu poder para que puedas acceder a una etapa más poderosa que el balance breaker pero será momentáneo

-Entiendo

-Bien empezmos

Así la luz dejo de brillar y Beelzebub vio a Emi parada pero esta tenia el pelo tan blanco como la nieve y tenia 5 pares de alas tan blancas y resplandecientes que no podía mirarla fijamente, además de una increíble aura sagrada

-¡¿Que rayos te paso?!, no siquiera antes tenias este poder

Sin decir nada Emi levanto la cabeza y lo miro y se escuchó decir

-Diabulus Dragón Celestial!

Y así la recubrio una armadura blanca con sus alas de ángel en su espalda ejerciendo una gran presión

-No tengo mucho tiempo así que Better Half

Emi grito dejando salir una espada de su mano derecha, la cual era el arma del Dios Bíblico la Espada Evolutiva Better Half

-Esa espada es….

Emi no lo dejo terminar que de un tajo de su espada corto el mismo espacio

-Si bien tu cuerpo se regenera pero tu alma no y con esta espada estarás acabado

-No te creas tanto

Beelzebub empezó a atacarla pero sus ataques parecían que la atravesaban

-Pero que..

-Es inútil

-Se supone que mi cuerpo es más que perfecto, no voy a dejar que una mocosa me ponga en ridículo y la atacó con un fuerte ataque pero Emi lo desvío fácilmente con su mano y caminando lentamente hacia el aumento su aura dejando temblando a Beelzebub, quien se arrepintió de no haber acabado con ella antes y fue así que se elevó en el cielo y comenzó a reunir todo su poder para lanzarcelo

-Jajaja que te parece este es el ataque más poderoso que tengo si lo esquivas todo este espacio será destruido y todos morirán jaja

-No me importa has lo que quieras si es que puedes

-Miserable toma esto, Atomic Burst

El ataque se dirige hacia Emi quien clava su espada en el suelo y después junta sus manos y concentra su poder y

-Cañón Yugoth!

Así lanza su ataque el cual atraviesa el poder de Beelzebub y lo impacta.

Tras el ataque apenas y se ve partes de su cuerpo pero Emi se eleva rápidamente y con su espada lo corta y dice

-Alma dominada por la oscuridad, ahora te purificare con esta espada y abandona este mundo y vuelve a donde perteneces

Así acaba por completo con Beelzebub

[Eso fue increíble Emi]

-Si lo se yo también estoy sorprendida por el poder que tengo ahora pero solo será por corto tiempo, vayamos rápido con los demás

Así Emi se va en dirección de la fortaleza

Vali vs Amodeus

-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer descendiente de Lucifer!

Amodeus esquivaba todos los ataques de Vali

[Vali esto es malo de seguir así ya no podrás seguir resistiendo y perderás la cordura ]

-Ya lo se. En ese caso

Vali empezó a reunir poder para lanzarlo con un gran rugido pero…

-Enserio crees que te iba dejar

Y así Amodeus fue rápidamente hacia él y de un tajo le arrancó su brazo y pierna derecha haciendo que Vali cayera al suelo perdiendo su transformación

[Vali!]

Vali estaba en el suelo desangrandose a punto de perder la conciencia

-No puede ser…..

-Ahora muere

Pero fue en ese momento que el tiempo se detuvo y Vali abría lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse en su espacio mental

-Pero donde estoy?

-Vaya veo que eres un joven con gran potencial

Vali observó a un hombre grande con gran musculatura

-¿quien rayos eres?

-Jaja tranquilo mi nombre es Hisyr y soy el Rey Eterno del Tiempo o por lo menos lo era antes de morir Jaja

-Dijiste Rey Eterno

-Así es, yo vendría a ser el abuelo de tu madre Levina Reni o sea que somos familia

-Mi madre solo era una humana!

-Si eso es verdad, en parte veras antes de morir deje mi legado sellado en mis descendientes solo hasta que hubiera un poseedor digno, con las habilidades necesarias para heredar mi fuerza es por eso que cuando naciste este poder pasó a ti, además no quería que mis descendientes fueran perseguidos por mi poder así que fue por eso que selle los poderes y parecían simples humanos y ahora puedo ver que tu eres alguien con las habilidades suficientes para controlar mi fuerza

-En ese caso dame la fuerza para acabar con ese desgraciado

-Tranquilo te daré acceso a mi fuerza pero solo será temporal primero tienes que encontrar un equilibrio en tu cuerpo

-¿A que te refieres?

-Veo que tienes sangre de demonio y cuando libere el sello también cambiarán tus partes humanas ya que yo tengo sangre sagrada, no serás un híbrido sino que serás algo así como..

-Un ángel caído no es así

-Si muy bien trata de encontrar ese equilibrio y transforma tu cuerpo

-Bien entonces

-Si una vez que te libere del sello también desaparece así que este es el adiós también

-...

-No es necesario decir nada, bien adiós chico cuidate y espero grandes cosas de ti.

-Si cuenta con eso

Y así el tiempo volvió a correr

-Muere Hakoryukou!

Asmodeus le lanzó una increíble energía pero esta fue evitada por lo que parecía un brazo de energía de color violeta y al observar más de cerca pudo ver como algo rodeaba a Vali

-Susanoo!

-Que!?

Los ojos de Vali eran de color violeta y sus partes arrancadas estaban volviendo

-Pero que sucede su brazo y pierna, se está regenerando?, no es como si el tiempo en sus partes estuviera retrocediendo

Ya recuperado 6 pares de alas negras emergieron de él y unas marcas en su cara

-Que rayos acaso te volviste un ángel caído?

-No soy mas que eso

-Que dices?

-Diabulus Dragón

Y así fue cubierto por una armadura blanca y negra con las 6 pares de alas como en su balance breaker pero de color negro

-No tengo tiempo para perder contigo así que acabaremos esto rápido

Y sin darse cuenta Vali estaba detrás de él a unos metros

-Te crees rápido in…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió como su cuerpo se detrozaba

-Que rayos…

-Creíste que solo vine hasta aquí, lo que hice fue pegarte 5 veces

-Como… fue…

Así Vali descendió mientras veía como Asmodeus se regeneraba

-Miserable!

-Ahora desaparece de una vez, Chronos ejecution!

Vali lanzó un poderoso ataque justo a Asmodeus quien no vio manera de esquivarlo y lanzó parte de si a un lado

-Ni siquiera lo pienses

Vali uso su salto en el tiempo y se colocó cerca de él y

-Este es tu fin

Divide Divide Divide

Así Vali evitó que se regenere nuevamente y después con un ataque acabó por completo con el sin dejar rastro y así derrotandolo

-Uno menos ahora a terminar con esto

[Vali que rayos te pasó, este poder..]

-Si lo se Albion luego te lo explico ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para mantenerme de esta manera

[Bien dirijamosnos hacia la fortaleza ]

-Vamos!

Serafall vs Leviathan

Serafall estaba en su límite pero con la energía restante iba a hacerla explotar para acabar con Leviathan

-Que sucede eso es todo y te haces llamar una Maou

-No te confíes

-Ha y que puedes hacer en esa condición

Serafall sabía que tenía razón pero no se iba a dar por vencida hasta que oyó una voz

{Puedes escucharme?}

(Ehh Ophis-chan?)

{Así es antes de que te fueras deje algo de mi poder en ti aunque sólo te servirá para aumentar un solo ataque así que usalo bien, puedo sentir como te debilitabas }

(Gracias por eso realmente no sabia que más hacer y no te preocupes no lo voy a desperdiciar)

{Bien lo dejo en tus manos}

-Que tanto balbuceas, sino vas a atacar lo voy a hacer yo

Serafall trataba de buscar una oportunidad para atacarla cuando Leviathan se disponía a atacarla fue interrumpida por una pared de tierra

-¿Quien hizo esto?, muéstrate

-Vaya se ve que se están divirtiendo jaja- una voz misteriosa se escucha y se puede ver a una hermosa chica de pelo violeta observandolas desde lo alto, al parecer sostenía una lanza roja, la cual se podía sentir un gran poder

(Pero quien es y que es este miedo que siento)Serafall pensaba mientras la observaba

-Bueno déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Ayane y soy la Koraryuukou, portadora de Bahamut, el Dragón Emperador del Caos, y el más fuerte de los 4 dragones celestiales

-Que dijiste…..otro dragón celestial? -Leviathan estaba desconcertada

-Ohh ya veo se ve que no me conocen, bien tu no muerto prepárate porque te mostraré algo de mi poder

-No digas estupideces maldita, no me importa quien seas yo soy la Maou Leviathan original y mientras tenga este cuerpo inmortal y este poder no voy a perder

-Ya veremos que tan inmortal es ese cuerpo

-Miserable, te enseñaré a respetarme!, ráfaga zero!

Leviathan le lanzó su ráfaga congelante pero en eso Ayane dejo su lanza y materializó una especie de sacred gear en sus manos que parecían guantes con una gema de diferentes color, en su mano izquierda era de color rojo y el derecho violeta. Así levanto su mano izquierda con el guante con la gema violeta y se escuchó de su sacred gear

[Reload]

Y el ataque fue absorbido por su guante y con su mano derecha se ve que le devuelve su mismo ataque cargado con su energía a lo que Leviathan levanta su escudo pero es destruido por el ataque y le desaparece el brazo

-Maldita, no se que hiciste pero no creas que ganaste, enseguida me regenerare jaja…

Al notarlo vio que su cuerpo no se regeneraba

-Pero que….

-No te asombres tanto eso es el efecto de mis ojos, los cuales me permiten cancelar la habilidad de lo que este mirando jeje

-Que dijiste…- así Leviathan pudo notar como sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos

Fue entonces que Serafall vio la oportunidad y se dispuso a atacarla con el poder de Ophis

-Sabes deberías preocuparte por ella -Ayane le dijo haciendo que Leviathan girara y viera como Serafall se disponía a atacarla

\- Aquilonis Malleus!

(martillo del Dios de Hielo, en donde Serafall recoge el agua del aire y las fusiona en una bola gigante de hielo, que luego se deja caer sobre el blanco)

-No me vas a vencer solo con eso!

-Y que te parece si la ayudo un poco

-?-Leviathan voltea por las palabras de Ayane y se escucha

[Multiple] [Multiple]

Y así el ataque de Serafall se triplica, apareciendo 2 ataques iguales a los que Serafall lanzó y así impactando los 3 contra ella desapareciendola por completo

-Ehh muchas gracias por la ayuda!

-No te equivoques solo lo hice para darle una lección

-Entiendo yo soy S…-sin dejarla terminar Ayane la interrumpió

-No tengo el más mínimo interés en saber quién eres solo vine a ver que tan fuerte era mi rival, la Bansaryuutei

-Emi-chan?

-Pero me decepcione al ver su bajo nivel y también el de los otros dragones celestiales, así que me iré de este universo aburrido y les sugiero que cierren rápido esa grieta o todos morirán, nos vemos y suerte

Así Ayane, la Koraryuukou desapareció ante la vista de Serafall

-Ya no queda tiempo debo apresurarme

Serafall se dirigió hacia la fortaleza donde todos se encontraban

En la fortaleza

Ophis y los demás estaban al límite y ya no podía impedir que se siga abriendo la grieta cuando aparecen Issei y los demás con su nueva forma y luego llega Serafall

-Oka-san!

-Ohh si es mi preciada Emilia que bueno que estas bien y por cierto me encanta tu nuevo color

-Cierra la boca rubia o tendré que hacerlo yo

-Quiero ver que lo intentes Hakoryuukou

-Ya suficiente los 2 tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos-Tannin hablaba muy serio

-Vaya ahora que lo veo ustedes también alcanzaron esta etapa

-Haa si tu podías hacerlo es obvio que yo también Hyodou

{Vaya Vali me sorprende que tuvieras esa etapa también}

-Si me entere de algunas de mi madre Ophis

-Oka-san que vamos a hacer ya no le queda nada en minutos la grieta se abrirá y….

{No si pudiéramos causar una gran explosión en la grieta lo suficientemente poderosa como para cerrarlo}

-Emi, Vali si concentramos nuestro poder restante y lo potenciamos con mi Boost lo lograremos

-Mmm tendríamos que estar bastante cerca pero nos protegere con mi Shield y Vali puede reducir el daño con su Half Dimension

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Esperen un momento eso es demasiado peligroso, Emi-chan tal vez haya otra manera

-Tal vez pero no tenemos el tiempo necesario

-Yo iré con usted Emi-dono

-Lo aprecio pero no es mejor que permanezcas con los demás Thor

-...

-Serafall-sama en caso de que salga algo mal podría decirles a Rías y a las demás que yo realmente las amo

-Issei-chan

-Ya no perdamos el tiempo vamos

-Si ñ, Oka-san enseguida vuelvo

{Si ve y más te vale volver}

Luego Ophis y los demás crearon un escudo mientras se alejaban de la zona, mientras Issei, Emi y Vali se preparaban con Emi en el centro y concentrando su poder en la espada Better Half de Emi

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

-Bien ahora me toca

Shield Shield Shield

-Ahora yo sigo

Half Dimensión

-Están listos Vali, Issei listo?

-Si pero me hubiera gustado haber tomado al menos la virginidad de Rías

-En serio de todas las cosas que podías decir, dices esto

-Vamos nee-san es lo que pienso, además que acaso no te interesa algo

-Bueno me hubiera gustado visitar el cielo

-Vaya pudieras haber ido cuando quieras con tu Gate

-Si puede ser pero dime Vali y tu

-La verdad no me molesta si tenemos que morir aquí, pero no pienso hacerlo y con lo otro bueno me hubiera gustado decirle a Azazel que él es como un padre para mi

-Eso si que es tierno Vali-kun!

-Eso si no me lo esperaba Vali

-Ya cierren la boca y empecemos

-Bien listos Issei!

-Si

Tranfer

Y así los 2 gritaron

-Ahora haremos que el sol brille nuevamente

Y arrojaron un potente poder que explotó en la grieta y causó una gran explosión de poder destruyendo toda la zona en donde se encontraban pero haciendo que la grieta colapse y se empieza a cerrar

-Lo lograron!

-Así es Leviathan-sama

-Pero no los veo por ninguna parte

{Deben estar cerca de donde se produjo la explosión Thor vamos a….. }

Pero Ophis colapso y quedo inconsciente mientras era sostenida por Tannin, y así el resto se dirigió cerca del punto pero no encontraban rastros de ellos pero Serafall notó algo y los encontró, ellos habían vuelto a la normalidad y estaban todos heridos mientras flotaban inconscientes

-Ahí están, vamos rápido se ve que todavía están vivos! -Serafall decía alegremente pero en eso vio que en donde estaba la grieta esta se estaba cerrando rápidamente pero se los estaba llevando a Issei y los demás

-No puede ser los estan absorbiendo, hay que hacer algo!-Thor gritaba

-Esperen si vamos nos tragara también

-No pienso quedarme sin hacer nada

-Espere Serafall-sama

Así Serafall se acercó y cuando llego con Emi y los demás estos fueron tragados por la grieta la cual se termino de cerrar y no se vio rastro de Serafall ni de los demás y en eso Ophis ya se recomponia y Tannin y Thor le contaron lo sucedido

{Mmmmm entiendo y les voy a pedir que mantengan esto en secreto por el momento }

-Pero Ophis tenemos que informar lo sucedido es algo que no se puede ocultar en especial si una de las Maous se vio involucrada

{Si lo entiendo si no mal recuerdo ella estaba con una semana libre, esperaremos 1 semana después de eso y si no tengo noticias de ellos les informaremos a las otras facciones }

-Espera noticias?!

{Si ellos posiblemente se encuentren en el mundo espejo a este o por así decirlo mundo paralelo, cada universo tiene su espejo, así que voy a tratar de contactar con la Diosa Dragón del Infinito de ese mundo para que me ayude, así que puedo pedirles que se callen por el momento? }

-Bien no diré nada

-mi padre no se enterara tampoco

Y así con las cosas claras Ophis los devolvió a cada uno, sacandolos de la brecha dimensional.

Mientras tanto en el universo alterno…

En un lugar alejado, dentro de una vieja fortaleza se podía escuchar los sonidos de poderosos ataques del poder de la Destrucción  
-¡Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir!, no uses ataques tradicionales, ¡has lo inesperado! -  
De esa manera se puede observar a una joven de pelo Carmesí lanzando poder de la Destrucción no sólo de sus manos sino que también de sus piernas  
-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? controla mi linea central -  
Así la joven de pelo Carmesí empezó a atacar por ambos costados, tratando de sacarlo de su centro  
-Bien-  
En ese momento el hombre de pelo Carmesí la empuja con su propio poder de la Destrucción hacia el costado pero ella se recupera rápidamente y continúa con su ataque  
-Destruye mi concentración -  
De esa manera ella potenció sus ataques en un punto  
-No concéntres demasiado poder en un punto, moldea tu energía y sorprendeme-  
Así el hombre formó un látigo con su energía envolviendola y explotando en el acto, dejando caer una especie de sello de ella  
-Mm este es nuevo-  
-Si hermano, tu entrenamiento me ha servido bien, he ganado muchos trofeos jaja-  
-No dejes que tu soberbia obstruya con tu desempeño Rías, recuerda lo que te he enseñado, si quieres vencer a los mejores Guerreros debes tener 3 elementos de tu parte-  
-Si hermano lo entiendo  
-Recuerda siempre debes tener el temor, la sorpresa y la intimidación de tu lado, porque si falta alguno es mejor retroceder-  
Rías escuchaba atentamente a su hermano, ya que lo admiraba y necesitaba ser más fuerte para vencer a los mejores  
-Escucha Rías, debilitalos antes de enfrentarlos, sólo así será más fácil derrotar a los mejores -

-Sabios consejos Sirchezs

-Vaya eres tu Ajuka

-Dime esta tu hermana lista para su misión especial

-Ohh claro que lo esta

-No te preocupes Ajuka mi equipo y yo estamos listos, esos tonto no sabrán que los golpeó jajaja

Continuará…


End file.
